Lección de amor
by aoibird6
Summary: Los hermanos Winchester y los ángeles investigan una serie de desapariciones que están ocurriendo en la universidad de Sthanford. Una serie de incidentes, les hará entender a Castiel y Balthazar lo que sienten por el par de hermanos pero no será tan sencillo confesarse cuando parece que alguien o algo estuviera empeñado en impedírselos.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: Lección de amor.

**Parejas**: Cas/Dean, Sam/Balthazar

**Personajes: **Cas, Balthazar, Dean (30), Sam (25), Ethan (23), Sally (26), Tom (34), Molly (27), Amanda (23), Karen (28), Kathie (24), Gabriel.

**Rating**: K

**Capítulos: **12

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Romance, drama.

**Resumen:** Los hermanos Winchester investigan una serie de desapariciones que están ocurriendo en la universidad de Sthanford. Ahora tendrán que hacerse pasar por estudiantes para investigar el caso, con la ayuda de los ángeles, que se harán pasar por profesores. Una serie de incidentes, les hará entender a Castiel y Balthazar lo que sienten por el par de hermanos pero no será tan sencillo confesarse, no cuando parece que alguien o algo estuviera empeñado en impedírselos.

**Capitulo 1**

Dean se percató de la seriedad que mostraba el rostro de Sam mientras revisaba algo en la computadora. Llevaba así cerca de quince minutos y estaba sumido en un mutismo que ni a gritos podía quitarle. Se sobresaltó cuando Castiel y Balthazar aparecieron en el cuarto.

-Hola chicos- saludó Dean para volver a mirar a su hermano.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sam?- pregunto Castiel mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Ni idea, lleva así un rato pero no me responde cuando le preguntó.

-¡Sammy!- le gritó Balthazar al oído pero Sam apenas se movió un poco mientras mantenía la mirada en la pantalla- ¿Sammy? ¡SAMMY!-

Ese último grito, acompañado de una fuerte palmada en el hombre del castaño, lo hicieron reaccionar. Sam dio un pequeño brinco, que de no ser por Balthazar, se hubiera caído de la silla. Dean aprovechó para acercarse en compañía de Castiel.

-¿Qué ocurre Sammy? Pregunto el Winchester mayor- ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Dean… nada…-

-Vamos, te conozco muy bien-

-Nada… saldré un momento-

Sam se levantó para tomar su chaqueta que estaba sobre la cama y se marchó del cuarto sin decir una palabra. Dean intercambio una mirada con los ángeles y Balthazar desapareció del cuarto para el ir con el cazador. El rubio se sentó en el sillón con una cerveza en la mano cuando escuchó la voz del ángel.

-Dean-

-Dime-

-¿Qué es una universidad?-

-¿Eh…?- Dean lo miro sonriendo- No me digas que quieres estudiar, Cas, necesitarías clases especiales-

-¿Clases especiales?- pregunto el ángel sin comprender mientras miraba la pantalla de la computadora.

-Olvídalo, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que aquí dice universidad de Sthanford-

-¿Sthanford?-

Dean se levantó rápidamente para mirar la computadora. Efectivamente, estaba abierta la página de la universidad, la misma en donde estudiaba Sam antes de que fuera a buscarlo para que le ayudara a encontrar a John. Miró la fotografía de la universidad con curiosidad, ¿Acaso Sam pensaba retomar sus estudios? ¿Acaso Sam pensaba dejar la cacería?

-¿Dean?-

-Supongo que ahora que todo está tranquilo… sin ángeles ni demonios molestando, Sammy quiere retomar su vida-

-¿Retomar su vida?-

-Regresar a la universidad, estudiar, tener una familia, ese tipo de cosas-

-¿Dejara la cacería?- pregunto con curiosidad el ángel.

-No lo sé, Cas… es decisión de Sam, no mía-

-Dean-

-Saldré un momento-

-Voy contigo-

Dean miró fijamente al ángel antes de asentir despacio, tomó su chaqueta y en compañía de Castiel, fue al bar más cercano.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel los transportó de regreso a la habitación y dejó a Dean sobre la cama. El cazador estaba riéndose de algo que no entendía, que atribuyó a su estado etílico. No había señales de Sam o Balthazar por los alrededores así que se dispuso a quitarle algo de ropa al cazador para luego acostarlo. Comprendía muy bien las motivaciones de Dean para emborracharse, si Sam decidía irse para seguir estudiando, dejaría la cacería y también dejaría a Dean, eso era lo que le dolía al rubio.

Lo cubrió bien con las tapas para luego sentarse al borde de la cama y mirarlo fijamente. Quizás Sam se marcharía para hacer su vida pero él tenía muy claro que seguiría estando junto a Dean, eso era algo que decidió hace mucho tiempo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos despacio cuando sintió una presión en su hombro derecho, se giró sobre la cama para mirar la silueta que estaba a un lado de la cama.

-¿Sammy…?-

-Hola Dean, levántate, tenemos que hablar-

-… Claro…-

El rubio se levantó frotándose los ojos y vio a ambos ángeles en el sillón. Se incorporó arreglándose la ropa antes sentarse al borde de la cama para mirar a Sam que sostenía unos papeles en su mano.

-Escucha Dean… ayer recibió un correo de Sally-

-¿Sally?-

-Ella era una amiga de la universidad, hace muchos años que no tenía noticias de ella-

-¿Y qué quería?-

-Ella está al tanto de lo que hacemos, el negocio familiar, así que nos pide ayuda-

-¿Ayuda? ¿En qué?-

-Hace un mes, están desapareciendo personas en la universidad de Sthanford… y parece que es algo de lo nuestro-

-¿Sthanford…?-

-Estuve investigando un poco y ya van seis estudiantes desaparecidos. Quiero que nos hagamos cargo de esto-

-Entonces… se trata de una cacería… ¿No piensas retomar tus estudios?-

-¿Qué…?-

-Olvídalo, vale, vamos-

Ambos cazadores arreglaron sus cosas para luego marcharse. Serian cerca de un día de carretera, al menos contaban con la ayuda de ambos ángeles.

Al atardecer del siguiente día, llegaron a la ciudad. Dean no pasó desapercibido la nostalgia en el rostro de su hermano menor. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, tenía miedo de que Sam decidiera quedarse, una vez que terminaran el caso.

El castaño le indicó que se detuviera frente a una casa celeste. Los cuatro bajaron del Impala y se aproximaron a la puerta para tocar el timbre. Una mujer rubia les abrió la puerta, Sam sonrió un poco antes de abrazarla con fuerza. La mujer les indicó que entraran y trajo unos café y unas galletas.

-No puedo creerlo, Sam, estás tan guapo-

-La única guapa eres tú, Sally- ambos sonrieron- Déjame presentarte, chicos, ella es Sally Welling, tomábamos las mismas clases en la universidad, es una muy buena amiga que no veía hace mucho. Sally, él es mi hermano Dean, ellos son Castiel y Balthazar, unos amigos-

-Un gusto conocerlos, chicos- dijo Sally sonriendo.

-Igualmente- respondió Dean.

-Me hubiera encantado vernos de otra manera, Sam-

-A mi también- respondió el castaño serio- Leí tu correo pero me gustaría que nos contaras todo de nuevo-

-Claro. Luego de que egresé, me contrataron como profesor para dar clases en la universidad, entonces hace un mes, desapareció la primera persona, una de mis alumnas, al parecer tenía problemas en su casa, así que la policía pensó que huyo pero yo no lo creía, ella es brillante en mis materias y me dijo, que pensaba postular para una de las pasantías de verano, es por eso que no creo que haya escapado- Sam asintió- La segunda persona, es un estudiante de la facultad de biología, la policía también lo atribuyó a que escapó de casa, la tercera persona fue sospechoso, era un chico que estaba en el club de atletismo, fue a cambiarse a los camerinos pero nunca regresó. Los otros tres chicos han sido similares, luego de sus clases, nunca llegaron a casa. Por eso te pedí ayuda Sam, creo que esto es lo tuyo-

-Hiciste bien, Sally, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo-

-Gracias Sam-

Dean escuchó en silencio como conversaban un poco más antes de intercambiar números. Sam fue en compañía de Balthazar, para interrogar a la policía y conseguir los archivos mientras Dean y Castiel iban a buscar el cuarto donde se quedarían.

Dean sacó una cerveza y se sentó mientras encendía la televisión. Castiel se ganó a su lado mirándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?-

-Nada, ¿Estás bien?-

-Perfecto-

-Dean- dijo el ángel mirándolo fijamente.

-Bien… quizás un poco molesto-

-Sam no te dejara-

-Eso depende de él, Cas, ahora dejemos el tema, no me interesa-

-Dean-

-¿Quieres una cerveza?-

-No gracias-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, Dean mirando televisión y Castiel mirándolo a él.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, regresó Sam y Balthazar. El castaño lo puso al tanto de todo lo que descubrieron. Los seis jóvenes habían desaparecido luego de clases, ninguno de los guardias de la entrada, informaron la salida de los jóvenes y cuando registraron la universidad completa para buscarlos, no los encontraron. Acordaron que mañana hablarían con las familias para buscar algo en común en los jóvenes.

-¿Y qué haremos por mientras?- pregunto Dean mirándolo.

-Bueno, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, así que tendremos que hacer observación en terreno- contesto Sam devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿En terreno? Espera Sammy, no me digas que…-

-Sí, Dean, con la ayuda de Balthazar estamos inscritos, somos oficialmente estudiantes de la universidad de Sthanford-

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- grito Dean levantándose- ¿Una universidad? ¡No me gusta!-

-Es trabajo Dean, además no vamos solos, Cas y Balthazar se harán pasar por profesores-

-¿Profesor?- pregunto Castiel ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Esto no resultara Sammy, no resultara-

-Ya está hecho Dean, así que te sugiero que te acuestes temprano hoy, porque mañana las clases comienzan a las ocho y media de la mañana-

-Dios… ¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo?-soltó Dean suspirando- Sammy-

-Vamos Dean- dijo el castaño palmeándole el hombro y luego le pasó una cerveza- Ya verás cómo será divertido, de seguro aprendes algo que te será útil-

-Que te jodan, Sammy-

-Ya te jodi, Dean-

El rubio rechinó los dientes para volver a sentarse mientras miraba como Sam, le daba clases flash a Castiel y Balthazar, sobre lo que hacía un profesor y que debían hacer en sus clases. Para bien o para mal, ya estaba hecho y mañana comenzaría oficialmente su vida como universitario.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anjiiel y KuroSmaugRi. Saudos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 2**

Dean miraba el lugar con recelo, eran tan jodidamente grande, tan jodidamente lleno de estudiantes que no tenían una idea de lo que acechaba en el mundo real. Estaba por darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando Sam le dio un empujón mientras sonreía.

-Vamos Dean o llegaremos tarde, tenemos clases en el aula A205-

-Sammy… recuérdame porque acepte esta mierda- pidió Dean hastiado.

-Porque es nuestro trabajo, ahora camina, no pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa-

-¿Y porque demonios nos inscribiste en la carrera de derecho?-

-Porque me encanta y es mejor si mezclo el trabajo con el placer-

-Eres un imbécil, Sam, te juro que me las pagaras, ¿Acaso me has visto tomar algún libro?-

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudare, ahora camina, no me obligues a llevarte de la mano como a un niño-

-Maldición- Dean caminó mirando a su alrededor- ¿Sabes que es lo único que me alegra?-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Sam mientras sonreía.

-Que Cas y Balthazar la pasaran peor que yo, profesores, dudo que esos dos puedan-

-Te equivocas, Cas es muy bueno y les escogimos materias que dominan, Cas dará clases de religión y Balthy de historia antigua-

-Perfecto, todos harán lo que quieren y yo tengo que aguantarme este martirio-

-Deja de reclamar, si quieres te quedas en el cuarto investigando-

-Cállate enano, nunca me dejaras fuera de la acción-

Dean tuvo que aguantarse una aburrida clase de código penal, sin mencionar que el profesor les dio un libro para leer, que sería evaluado mañana. Dean estaba que se tiraba por la ventana cuando vio a su hermano, Sam tenía una amplia sonrisa mientras escuchaba atentamente las clases, realmente no entendía como a Sam le gustaba algo tan aburrido.

La segunda clase, Dean decidió saltársela, no iba a aguantar otra hora y media de aburrida historia. Sam lo detuvo por el brazo antes de que saliera.

-Vamos Dean, si tampoco es tan aburrido-

-¿En serio Sammy? Que me importa a mí, si ese sujeto o otros idiota decidieron inventar las leyes para castigar a las personas, esos idiotas no tienen idea del mundo real, ¿Acaso tus tontas leyes sirven contra hombres-lobos, wendigos, fantasmas, vampiros?-

-Dean-

-Nos vemos después, iré a hacer algo de investigación, adiós Sammy-

-Idiota-

Dean se marchó por el largo pasillo cuando algo llamó su atención, se acercó a mirar por la ventana y vio como dos jóvenes estaban molestando a un tercero. Siempre había odiado a los bravucones, le recordaba a los que solían meterse con Sam. Sin pensarlo mucho, se apresuró en bajar para darles una lección. Estaba muy enojado con el trabajo actual y tener que asistir a la universidad, seria la manera ideal de liberar algo de tensión.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel suspiró cuando la clase al fin terminó, había recibido varias miradas extrañas cuando les contó a esos jóvenes como su Padre había creado todo lo que conocían hoy. Otros alumnos estaban encantados con él y se lo habían dicho una vez finalizada las clases. Se dirigió por el pasillo para hacer una ronda y vigilar que todo estuviera en orden cuando una multitud en la parte trasera del edificio llamó su atención, se asomó a mirar por la ventana y observó como Dean estaba golpeando a dos jóvenes. Negó despacio para correr hacia el primer piso e ir con él, Sam le había pedido que no usara sus poderes porque llamaría mucho la atención.

Cuando llegó al lugar de la pelea vio como Dean le daba un golpe a uno de esos sujetos en el rostro para dejarlo en el suelo. Estaba por intervenir pero se detuvo al ver cómo le tendía la mano a otro joven que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… gracias- dijo el chico mirándolo sorprendido y Dean se giró a los dos sujetos que estaban en el suelo.

-La próxima vez piensen muy bien con quien se meten, par de idiotas-

Castiel sonrió un poco, sin duda su protegido era un hombre de buen corazón pero las peleas estaban prohibidas en la universidad y lo último que necesitaban era llamar mucho la atención y que lo que sea que cazaban, huyera. Se arregló los lentes que Sam le había entregado para darle un aire más de profesor y dio unos pasos al frente.

-Dean Winchester- el cazador se volteó al oír su voz- Las peleas están prohibidas aquí, ven conmigo ahora-

El ángel lo miró fijamente y el cazador le devolvió la mirada con cierta hostilidad. Castiel distinguió que estaba a punto de gritarle algo, así que lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo de ahí. Ambos se fueron hasta un lugar apartado para hablar.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces, Castiel?!-

-No puedes pelear, Dean-

-Metete en tus asuntos y déjame tranquilo, yo hago lo que quiero-

-No Dean, recuerda lo que dijo Sam, no podemos llamar la atención hasta que sepamos a que nos enfrentamos- Dean se mordió el labio- Y además deberías estar en clases a esta hora-

-Es una mierda, Cas, te juro que no aguanto esto-

-Lo sé, Dean pero solo serán unos días-

-Cas…-

-Para mí tampoco es sencillo pero estoy esforzándome en hacerlo-

-Lo siento Cas… es que no soportó a esos sujetos-

-Lo sé, Dean, fue muy valiente de tu parte defender a ese chico-

-Cas-

-Ahora ve a clases, Dean-

-No quiero Cas, me aburrí la primera clase, déjame saltarme la segunda, ¿Vale?-

-Pero Dean-

-Me portare bien, no más peleas, lo prometo-

-Está bien, Dean pero no te saltaras mas clases hoy ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido, eres el mejor Cas, nos vemos-

El ángel observó como Dean se iba hacia el edificio donde estaba la cafetería. Castiel se decidió a seguirlo cuando vio como el chico al que le había ayudado Dean, lo detenía en la entrada para decirle algo que hizo sonreír al rubio y luego ambos entraron al edificio.

-Dean…- murmuro el ángel y suspiró.

-¡Profesor!- Castiel se volteó para mirar a la pelirroja que se acercó- Disculpe que lo moleste pero… me gustaría conversar con usted-

-¿Conmigo?-

-Lo que dijo en clases, me pareció muy interesante, vera, yo estoy en último año, preparando mi tesis y me encantaría si pudiera darme su opinión sobre algunos temas-

-Claro- respondió Castiel sonriendo un poco.

-Genial-

Castiel la siguió hasta el edificio, el mismo a donde había entrado Dean en compañía del chico.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a ir a buscar a Dean, no quería que su hermano se metiera en problemas. Iba por el pasillo cuando chocó de frente con alguien, tirando algunos libros al suelo. Sam se arrodilló para recogerlos.

-Lo siento mucho, no me fijaba por donde iba, lo siento por tirar tus cosas, ten, espero no haberlos estropeado y…-

La oración murió en su boca cuando miró a la rubia que tenía en frente. La joven tomó sus libros y le devolvió la mirada con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Estás bien…?- pregunto preocupada.

-Sí…- dijo el castaño levantándose sin dejar de mirarla- Perdóname… por tirar tus cosas…-

-Está bien, solo son libros- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

La joven sonrió antes de decir "hasta luego" y marcharse por el pasillo. Sam se quedó varios segundos en el pasillo, mirando el lugar por donde la rubia se había marchado. No conseguía salir de su asombro, porque esa chica, era igual a Jess.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba comiendo una tarta mientras escuchaba lo que decía el chico frente a él, el mismo al que salvó de esos bravucones. El chico se llamaba Ethan Worth, estaba en segundo año de medicina y al parecer, solían meterse seguido con él. Dean no pudo evitar pensar que había un gran parecido entre ese chico y Sam, ambos eran unos nerds declarados. Dean logró preguntarle sobre las desapariciones, uno de los chicos, era compañero de él.

-Era una buena persona…-

-¿No crees que haya escapado de casa?-pregunto Dean para luego llevarse otro pedazo de tarta a la boca.

-Claro que no-

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

-A veces hablábamos, me quedaba con él en el laboratorio del cuarto piso del edificio que está hacia atrás- dijo indicando hacia el este- Él era de último año y estaba trabajando en su tesis, por eso le permitían quedarse ahí hasta tarde-

-Ya veo, ¿Y qué crees que pasó?-

-No lo sé… pero él no hubiera huido por su voluntad-

-¿Me enseñarías el laboratorio?-

-Claro-

-¡Dean!- el rubio se giró para mirar a su hermano.

-Hola Sammy, ¿Qué tienes?-

-¿Eh?-

-Luces algo raro-

-Nada… ¿Todo en orden?- pregunto mirando al chico.

-Sí, él es Ethan-

-Hola, soy Sam, el hermano de Dean-

-Hola, un gusto conocerte-

Dean observó como su hermano estaba hablando animadamente con Ethan, no cabía duda que entre nerds se entendían porque hace varios minutos que estaban usando términos que el rubio no entendía. Dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada y vio como una pelirroja lo miraba fijamente mientras sonreía, Dean correspondió su gesto y dejó el plato vacio para levantarse.

-Nos vemos después chicos-

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Sam serio- Te recuerdo que dentro de media hora tenemos la siguiente clase, ¿Piensas volver a saltártelas?-

-Deja de regañarme, ni que fueras mi papá- Ethan sonrió- Bueno, chicos genios, me voy a probar algo de la vida universitaria-

Sam lo miró sin comprender hasta que vio a la pelirroja y suspiró resignado. Le dijo a Dean que llegara a tiempo y el rubio solo respondió con un escueto "Quizás" antes de marcharse a la entrada para intercambiar un par de palabras con la pelirroja e irse con ella.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se despidió de la joven, Amanda Allport para dirigirse al salón de profesores. Esa chica estaba bastante bien informada sobre algunos temas y había sido interesante hablar con ella. Castiel se comprometió a ayudarla con su tesis, descubriendo que la chica solía quedarse en una de las aulas del edificio antiguo que estaba casi al final de los terrenos de la universidad para trabajar.

Regresaba por el pasillo cuando vio como Balthazar estaba hablando con dos mujeres muy animadamente, caminó hacia él y el ángel rebelde lo tomó por el brazo.

-Que bueno verte, Cassie, justo hablábamos de ti-

-¿De mí?- pregunto el ángel menor.

-Es un chico muy lindo- dijo una de las mujeres mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-¿Él es tu hermanito?- pregunto la otra mujer sonriendo.

-Sí, ¿Verdad que es lindo? Cassie es adorable- dijo Balthazar abrazándolo.

-Tienes que venir con nosotros- dijo una de las mujeres.

-Se llama Castiel pero pueden decirle Cas, Cassie, ellas son Molly y Karen, profesora de arte moderno y ella imparte epistemología-

-Hola- saludó Castiel sin entender de qué iba todo.

-Nos invitaron a beber está noche-

-Pero Balthazar-

-Shhhh, estaremos ahí chicas, nos vemos-

Castiel suspiró resignado. Balthazar estaba más enfocado en ligar que en resolver el caso. A este paso, no encontrarían al responsable de las desapariciones.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer y gracias por sus reviews, Green, Mayrachan1, Alexsis y Phillyel erit lux. Saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 3**

Dean se alegró cuando las clases del día terminaron. Por fin habían acabado esas aburridas clases. Se quedó con Sam en el pasillo, esperando la llegada de Ethan cuando Castiel apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Cas!- grito Dean- No puedes hacer eso, maldición, alguien puede verte-

-Dean-

-¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Es que- antes de que terminara la oración, Balthazar apareció frente a ellos y abrazó a Castiel.

-¿Estás listo, Cassie?-

-No quiero ir, Balthazar-

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas-

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Sam curioso.

-Unas lindas profesoras nos invitaron a beber y Cassie no quiere ir-

-¿Profesoras lindas?- pregunto Dean y el ángel rebelde asintió- Si Cas no quiere ir, voy yo-

-Aprende de Dean-

-No estamos aquí para eso- se defendió Castiel- Estamos investigando las desapariciones de esos jóvenes-

-Algo de diversión te vendría bien, Cas- dijo Dean palmeándole el hombro- Ve a divertirte un poco, nosotros nos haremos cargo de la investigación. Asegúrate que lo disfrute, Balthazar-

-Claro, nos vemos después chicos-

Ambos ángeles desaparecieron del lugar y Sam suspiró resignado. La investigación avanzaría bien poco si los ángeles se ponían a ligar. AL menos Dean tenía la decencia de hacerlo durante el día, ya que acordaron quedarse de noche para dar unas vueltas por el lugar.

-Ethan debería estar por llegar- dijo Sam.

-Sí-

-Él me dijo lo que hiciste- Dean lo miró unos segundos.

-Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de personas-

-Lo sé, me recuerda a cuando te peleabas en la escuela por defenderme-

-Sammy-

-Siempre has tenido ese instinto protector, Dean-

-Cállate Sammy, deja el momento cursi- dijo Dean restándole importancia al asunto- ¿Hiciste algo interesante en tu día o solo asistir a esas aburridas clases? No soportare esto mucho tiempo, Sam-

-Me lo imagino, entonces tendremos que trabajar más rápido-

Dean suspiró y Sam se quedó mirando por la ventana, aun rondaba por su cabeza esa chica que se topo antes del almuerzo, era igual a Jess y sentía la necesidad de volver a verla. Necesitaba confirmar que lo que vio era real.

-Chicos- ambos se voltearon- Hola, siento la tardanza-

-Está bien, Ethan, ¿Mucha tarea?- preguntó Dean sonriendo.

-Algo así- respondió el menor sonriendo un poco- Vamos-

-Claro-

Los tres salieron del lugar para dirigirse al edificio viejo cuando Sam miró hacia la entrada y reconoció aquella cabellera rubia, no había error, era esa chica.

-Los alcanzó luego-

-¡Sammy!-

EL castaño se marchó corriendo hasta la entrada y dobló a la derecha. Dean tenía planeado seguirlo pero Ethan lo tomó por el brazo derecho.

-Es por ahí-

-Está bien-

Dean miró hacia la entrada una última vez y luego fue en compañía de Ethan al edificio viejo. Sam tendría que esperar un momento.

El lugar era lúgubre y había varias salas iluminadas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Dean.

-¿Quién está aquí?-

-Aquí se encuentran los laboratorios, la biblioteca y algunas salas, varios alumnos se quedan aquí luego de clases para trabajar en sus tesis, es un lugar tranquilo, solo hay que hablar con los guardias de la entrada para quedarse toda la noche-

-Suena aburridísimo, ¿Quién querría pasar la noche en la escuela?- el joven se rio.

-¿No te gusta, Dean?-

-No mucho, Sammy es el nerd, no yo-

Ethan se rio antes de indicarle que entraran. Dean vio como hablaba con el guardia de la entrada y luego de firmar una especie de lista, los dejaron ingresar al edificio. EL lugar contaba con cuatro pisos y un montón de salas. Solo pudieron ver las que estaban desocupadas pero Dean insistió en que fueran al laboratorio.

-No es conveniente, Dean, a esta hora debe estar el profesor ahí-

-¿Qué profesor?-

-Se llama Tom, enseña química y realiza algunos experimentos aquí, siempre reserva el laboratorio los lunes y miércoles-

-Pues bien, el profesorcito tendrá compañía esta noche-

-Pero Dean-

-Espera aquí, Ethan, déjamelo a mí-

Dean miró al joven que asintió y luego se dirigió a la puerta para entrar al laboratorio. EL lugar era amplio y en las mesas del final, distinguió a un hombre mayor, debería estar en los treinta. Parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, hasta el punto que cuando le habló dio un brinco.

-Hola-

-Dios… no me asustes así- dijo el hombre alzándose para mirarlo fijamente- ¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamó Dean y estudio aquí-

-¿Y qué haces aquí? Pedí expresamente que nadie me molestara-

-Tranquilo profesor, seré breve, solo quiero ver algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tengo entendido, que un chico desapareció aquí- Tom lo observó- Quizás usted lo conozca, él venía aquí bien seguido, estaba trabajando en su tesis-

-Te refieres a Nathan ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, ¿Lo conoce?-

-Estuvo en una de mis clases como oyente, la policía dijo que huyó de casa-

-Solo son suposiciones- contestó Dean dando vueltas por la sala para mirar por la ventana- Y por lo que tengo entendido, él nunca salió de aquí-

-La puerta principal, no es la única manera de salir de aquí, ¿Y quién eres? ¿Por qué tanto interés en un chico desaparecido?-

-Es un conocido- inventó Dean mirándolo- Estoy seguro que algo le ocurrió-

-Bueno, entonces habla con la policía y ahora déjame trabajar, estoy ocupado-

Dean dio una vuelta por la sala para observar todo el lugar hasta que reparó en una ventila que había en la esquina inferior derecha, cerca de donde estaban las ventanas. La distancia era bastante para que alguien pudiera subir ahí, aun si arrimaba una silla para hacerlo. Escuchó un carraspeo y se volteó al profesor que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Hay ventilas en todos las salas?- pregunto Dean indicando el techo.

-Sí, la ventilación es importante en el edificio, especialmente uno tan viejo como este-

-Supongo, ok, gracias y siento haberlo interrumpido, profesor-

-Que no se te haga costumbre, Dean-

El rubio iba a decir algo, cuando escuchó un grito. Se apresuró en salir corriendo del edificio para ir hasta el tercer piso, que era de donde provenían los gritos. Se apresuró en correr hasta la última puerta y la abrió de un empujón. Vio una chica en el suelo, cerca de la ventana que estaba sosteniéndose el brazo derecho.

-¿Estás bien?- se acercó a ella- ¿Qué pasó?-

-Esa cosa… apareció de la nada…- dijo entre sollozos y Dean se percató de las marcas negras que habían en su brazo derecho.

-¿A dónde fue?-

-Por el pasillo-

-¡Dean!- Ethan entró al lugar.

-Quédate con ella y no salgas de aquí-

Dean corrió hacia el pasillo, por el lugar opuesto por donde llegó. Apresuró sus pasos cuando al doblar la esquina, chocó contra alguien. Ambos cayeron al suelo y Dean abrió los ojos mirándolo.

-¿Cas…? ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que estabas con Balthazar-

-Tuve un presentimiento y vine a ver, ¿Estás bien?-

-Esa cosa escapó-

-¿Lo viste, Dean?-

-No, atacó a una chica pero no alcanzó a llevársela-

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-

-Sí, todo en orden, yo me hare cargo aquí, regresa a tu cita grupal-

-Dean-

-Ve, puedo hacerme cargo de todo-

-¿Y Sam?-

-No lo sé, salió corriendo a quien sabe donde-

-¿Estarás bien?-

-Sí, te llamare si necesito ayuda-

-Cuídate Dean, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-

-Yo también, Cas-

Ambos se miraron fijamente y en ese momento, Dean cayó en cuenta que estaba a centímetros del rostro del ángel y por alguna razón, eso no incomodaba a ninguno de los dos. Se quedaron mirando fijamente cuando una voz los hizo reaccionar.

-Profesor…-

Castiel miró por sobre el hombro de Dean para encontrarse con la mirada avergonzada de Amanda. El rubio se levantó casi de un saltó para tenderle la mano y ayudarle a levantarse.

-Lo siento mucho profesor- se disculpó Dean intentando improvisar- No me fije por donde iba-

-Está bien- respondió Castiel- ¿Qué haces aquí Amanda?-

-Estaba trabajando en mi tesis cuando escuche un grito-

-Todo está bien- dijo Dean moviendo las manos- No te preocupes… ¿Viste a alguien pasar?-

-No, nadie, ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Alguien atacó a una chica que estaba estudiando aquí-

-Dios, eso es horrible- dijo la joven.

-¿Puedes decirle al guardia que venga?-

-Claro-

-Gracias-

Dean miró al ángel y este acompañó a Amanda hasta la entrada. EL rubio regresó sobre sus pasos para ir a ver a la joven que estaba sentada mientras Ethan le decía algo para calmarla. El cazador se acercó a ellos.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí…-

-Un guardia viene hacia acá, ¿Lograste ver a tu atacante?-

-No…-

-¿Segura? Cualquier cosa nos ayudara a encontrarlo-

-Me atacó por la espalda… pero su mano-

-¿Qué ocurre con su mano?-

-Estaba muy fría- dijo la joven sollozando.

Dean miró las marcas negras en su brazo derecho y pudo distinguirlas como moretones, lo que sea que atacó a esa joven, tenía mucha fuerza.


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Anjiiel y Mayrachan1. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 4**

Sam corrió hasta que logró alcanzar a la chica rubia antes de que cruzara la calle, no alcanzó a detenerse a tiempo y la empujó un poco, provocando que botara los libros que traía en la mano. Los recogió rápidamente para entregárselos.

-Ya es la segunda vez que nos vemos- dijo la chica sonriendo- Parece que te gusta botar los libros de otras personas-

-No, claro que no… es que venía corriendo y… no alcance a detenerme- dijo tartamudeando Sam- Lo siento mucho y- se detuvo al ver que la chica se reía y luego lo miraba.

-Solo bromeaba, está bien-

-Lo siento mucho… ten-

-Gracias-

El parecido que aquella rubia tenía con Jess, lo atemorizó. Fácilmente podría pasar por su hermana. La chica tomó sus libros mirándolo y el castaño sonrió nervioso.

-Mmm… me llamó Sam-

-Soy Kathie, un gusto conocerte Sam-

-Igualmente- Sam estrechó su mano y la quedó mirando fijamente, el parecido era increíble.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sam?-

-No, nada… lo siento, es que… te pareces tanto a alguien-

Kathie sonrió ante su respuesta y Sam sintió como su corazón latió más rápido. El recuerdo de Jess estaba más vivo que nunca en su mente y esos sentimientos que creyó muertos estaban regresando con fuerza ante esa mujer. De un modo que no supo, terminó acompañándola a tomar el autobús a unas cuadras de ahí. Durante el camino, descubrió que Kathie estaba cursando el tercer año de derecho, vivía en la casa que le dejaron sus padres como herencia, en compañía de sus dos perros. Sam la escuchaba atentamente e intercambiaron varias historias. Al cabo de media hora, pasó el autobús y Sam la miró sonriendo.

-Que tengas un buen viaje, Kathie-

-Gracias Sam, nos vemos- la joven le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de subir al autobús, el castaño reaccionó luego de unos segundos, cuando el autobús ya se había marchado.

-Nos vemos…- susurró.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se aseguró de dejar a la chica en manos del guardia para luego marcharse a recorrer los alrededores sin dar con algo sospechoso. Ethan lo esperaba en la entrada en compañía de Castiel, que a pesar de lo que le dijo Dean, no quiso irse. El rubio se acercó a ellos negando despacio.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde, ¿Vives muy lejos, Ethan?-

-Como a media hora de aquí-

-Te iré a dejar a casa-

-Dean- dijo Castiel mirándolo.

-Es mejor que también regrese, profesor, no podemos hacer algo aquí-

Dean intercambio una larga mirada con Castiel antes de indicarle a Ethan que caminara y lo llevó hasta el Impala, no iba a dejar de conducir a su bebé por ir a esas aburridas clases. Sonrió al notar la emoción en el rostro del menor.

-Wow, tu auto es increíble, Dean-

-Gracias, es mi nena, ahora sube-

Dean condujo por la calle y colocó música, una de sus canciones favoritas, por lo que solo le tomó unos segundos antes de comenzar a cantar. Estaba ensimismado cantando, Sam siempre solía molestarse de que lo hiciera, estaba aburrido de oír las mismas canciones siempre, así que se sorprendió un poco cuando se percató que Ethan estaba cantando con él. Ambos se miraron sonriendo para cantar a coro.

El rubio estaciono afuera de una casa, en medio de un barrio residencial.

-Bien, jovencito, hogar dulce hogar-

-Gracias por traerme, Dean-

-De nada-

-¿Quieres pasar…?- pregunto Ethan.

-No gracias, tengo que ir a buscar a Sammy-

-Claro- dijo el menor bajando del auto y sonrió- Gracias Dean, nos vemos-

-Nos vemos, Ethan-

Dean condujo de regreso a la universidad y estacionó afuera. Castiel estaba esperándolo, cruzado de brazos y afirmado contra el pilar de cemento de la entrada.

-¿Y Sammy?-

-No lo sé-

-¿No fuiste a buscarlo?-

-No. Tardaste en regresar, Dean-

-Fui a dejar a Ethan a su casa, vamos a buscar a- el ángel lo tomó por el brazo.

-No es Sam-

-¿Qué?-

-Ese chico no es Sam, no eres su hermano y no es algo tuyo para que estés cuidándolo tanto-

-¿De qué hablas, Cas? Solo estaba ayudando a ese chico-

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Dean-

-Suéltame, Cas-

-No te proyectes en ese chico, Sam no va dejarte, Dean, no necesitas un reemplazo-

-¡No estoy buscando un reemplazo! Ahora suéltame o me enfadare contigo-

-Dean-

-¡Porque no te vas a ligar con esas profesoras y dejas de molestarme! No te metas en mis asuntos, Cas-

-Dean-

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que el ángel lo soltó disgustado. Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que unos pasos los hicieron voltear. Sam se acercó a ellos mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-

-¿Dónde demonios estabas, Sammy? Esa cosa volvió a atacar y casi se lleva a una chica-

-¿Qué…? Lo siento, Dean, estaba… solucionando algo… ¿Viste que era?-

-No, la chica dijo que la atacó por la espalda pero esa cosa tiene mucha fuerza, le dejó unos moretones en el brazo derecho-

-¿Y Ethan?-

-Lo fui a dejar a casa-

-Ya veo, ¿Qué haces aquí, Cas? Pensé que estarías con Balthy-

-Vine a ayudar a Dean pero ya me voy, no soy bien recibido aquí- el ángel desapareció y Dean entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Sam curioso.

-Nada… es mejor que regresemos- ambos subieron al Impala y Dean condujo de regreso al motel- ¿Y que estabas haciendo, Sammy?-

-No lo sé…- murmuro despacio.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Nada… estoy algo cansado, eso es todo-

Dean supo de inmediato que algo grave tenía que haber ocurrido pero prefirió no preguntar, ya se lo diría Sam en algún momento o lo terminaría descubriendo por otros medios.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel daba gracias al cielo que esa "cita grupal" terminara sin mayores problemas. No le gusto para nada la forma en que esas mujeres lo miraba pero le molestaba aun más, que Dean estuviera volviéndose tan cercano a ese chico, estaba seguro que el rubio lo veía como un hermano menor, como a Sam cuando era menor y eso lo enojaba. ¿Por qué Dean tenía que proyectarse en ese chico cuando lo tenía a él? El pensamiento lo pilló de improviso y se sobresaltó cuando Balthazar le palmeó el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa, Cassie? ¿Por qué esa carita?-

-Nada-

-Vamos, te conozco muy bien, así que dime que ocurre-

-No lo entenderías-

-Pruébame-

-Dean está acercándose mucho a ese chico-

-¿Qué chico?-

-El que salvó de esos sujetos, Ethan-

-¿Y eso te enoja?-

-Tú no entiendes, Dean piensa que Sam va a quedarse cuando terminen la cacería-

-¿Y porque se quedaría?-

-¿No lo sabías? Sam estudiaba aquí antes-

-Vaya, que sorpresa-

-Por eso Dean teme que Sam decida dejar la cacería para continuar sus estudios y ahora se está proyectando en ese chico, estoy seguro que le recuerda a Sam y eso no es sano para él-

-¿Me dejas decirte algo sin que te enojes, Cassie?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Solo te preguntare una cosa, y no tienes que responderme, ¿Qué es lo que te enoja de verdad? ¿Qué Dean se esté proyectando en ese chico o que te deje de lado a ti por un completo desconocido?-

Castiel lo miró unos segundos antes de desaparecer para ir al cuarto con los hermanos. Ambos estaban durmiendo a esa hora, así que se acercó sigilosamente a la cama de Dean y se sentó al borde, mirándolo fijamente. ¿Sentía algo por Dean? Castiel sabía muy bien la respuesta a la pregunta de Balthazar, y era lo segundo, le molestaba que un completo desconocido le quitara la atención de Dean.

-¿Entonces ya lo pensaste?- pregunto Balthazar apareciendo en el cuarto.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?- respondió Castiel.

-Bueno Cassie, eso es algo que solo tú puedes responder.

-¿Y cómo lidias tú con ello?- Balthazar se acercó para quedar de pie entre ambas camas.

-¿De qué hablas Cassie?-

-Lo sé, Balthazar, la manera en que miras a Sam, es la misma forma en que yo miró a Dean-

-No sé de que hablas, Cassie- respondió el ángel rebelde sonriendo.

-Claro, ¿Ahora quien está mintiendo?- soltó el ángel menor acariciando el cabello de su protegido- ¿Cómo lidias con ello?-

-Seamos realistas, Cassie, para ese mono lampiño, tú solo eres su amigo, jamás te mirara de otra forma-

-Balthazar-

-Tienes que aceptarlo Cassie, estos hermanitos, son cien por ciento heterosexuales, así que están fuera de nuestras ligas. Es mejor que lo olvides, Cassie, te lo digo por tu bien-

-Entonces si te interesa, Sam-

-Olvídalo, Cassie-

El ángel menor se quedó mirando a su protegido durante varios segundos. No entendía del todo los sentimientos que estaba experimentando pero si tenía clara una cosa, no dejaría que ese chico desconocido le quitara lo que era suyo por derecho, porque Dean Winchester le pertenecía desde el momento en que lo sacó de la perdición y nadie cambiaria eso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean terminó de arreglarse la camisa antes subir al Impala para conducir a la universidad. No había señales de los ángeles por ningún lado, así que supusieron que ya estaban en la universidad. Dean estacionó el Impala y miró a su hermano.

-¿Estás bien, Sammy? Luces algo inquieto-

-Sí… todo bien, hay que entrar a clases-

Sam bajó rápidamente y Dean lo siguió cuando vio como el castaño se quedaba de pie frente a una rubia, la cual lo saludó con una sonrisa. Dean se acercó sin creer lo que veía.

-¿Jess?-


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Phillyel erit lux y Green. Saludos! :)**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 5**

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó la rubia.

-No le hagas, caso, Dean por favor… ella no es Jess-

-¿En serio? Es que…- el rubio la miró fijamente- Lo siento mucho, te confundí con otra persona, soy Dean Winchester, el hermano de Sam-

-¿Hermano? Ya veo, un gusto conocerte, Dean, soy Kathie-

-Igualmente-

Ambos estrecharon las manos y luego de intercambiar un par de palabras, Sam la acompañó hasta su siguiente clase. Dean se quedó mirándolos a ambos hasta que entraron al edificio, por alguna razón, le daba un mal presentimiento esa chica. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que una chica igual a Jess estuviera estudiando la misma carrera en la misma universidad? Algo estaba mal ahí.

-¿Qué será…?- murmuró para sí mismo cuando sintió una mano que se posaba en su brazo derecha.

-Disculpa…- Dean se volteó para encontrarse con la chica de ayer, la misma que fue atacada en el edificio viejo.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien… quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer… gracias por ayudarme Dean-

-De nada, tienes que ser más cuidadosa ahora-

-Lo seré…-

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?-

-Aun me duele un poco pero estará bien-

Dean estuvo hablando un poco con la chica antes de dirigirse a su siguiente clase, antes de llegar a la sala donde le tocaba, se encontró de frente con Castiel. EL ángel lo miró fijamente y lo detuvo por el brazo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Dean bajito, procurando no atraer la atención de los alumnos que pasaban por ahí.

-¿Quién era esa mujer de la entrada?-

-¿Qué…? ¿Me estás espiando?-

-Responde-

-Suéltame ahora, no comiences un escándalo aquí, profesor-

-¿Ocurre algo?- Dean miró a la chica, era la misma que vio ayer- Profesor-

-Nada- dijo Dean liberándose del agarre- ¿Verdad profesor?-

-Sí-

-Permiso, tengo que ir a clases-

Dean se marchó de ahí antes de que esa chica comenzara a hacer suposiciones erróneas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Subió hasta el tercer piso y se quedó de pie mirando la interesante escena. Sam estaba hablando muy a gusto con Kathie, la chica que se parecía a Jess pero lo que más le intrigó, fue que Balthazar estaba al otro lado del corredor, con la mirada fija en Sam y podría jurar, que fruncía el ceño en señal de enojo. EL rubio prefirió no sacar conclusiones apresuradas y entró a la sala, no tenía idea de que estaba ocurriendo con el par de ángeles.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar observó como la parejita estaba conversando animadamente y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. No sabía quién era esa mujer pero por los sentimientos que percibía de Sam, parecía alguien conocida o al menos le resultaba familiar.

-¿Ves? Tú tampoco puedes hacer cuenta que nada pasa-

-No es lo mismo, Cassie-

-Claro que sí- dijo el ángel menor mirando a la pareja- La he visto en los recuerdos de Dean- le susurró Castiel- Sam tuvo una novia mientras estuvo en Sthanford, se llamaba Jesica y es igual a esa mujer de ahí-

-¿Qué…?-

-Algo no está bien aquí, Balthazar, ayer cuando esa chica fue atacada en el edificio viejo, estoy seguro que sentí una presencia familiar-

-¿Familiar?-

-Sí, fueron solo unos segundos y no alcance a reconocerlo-

-A la hora de almuerzo vamos a ir a interrogar a los familiares de los desaparecidos, será más rápido si lo hacemos nosotros-

-Me parece bien-

-Ahora vamos, tenemos clases que dar-

Balthazar miró por unos segundos a la parejita y entró enojado a buscar sus cosas al salón de profesores. No iba a dejarlo así, algo no estaba bien ahí pero por sobretodo, Castiel tenía razón y no se rendiría tan fácil con el pequeño cazador.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean miró como su hermano, apenas terminaban las clases, se marchaba corriendo por el pasillo. No había que ser un genio para saber a dónde iría y no le gustaba para nada. Sam estaba perdiéndose en la similitud de esa chica con Jesica. Estaba seguro que había algo más, algo no iba bien.

Durante la hora del almuerzo se reunió con ambos ángeles, estos fueron a interrogar a los familiares de los desaparecidos mientras Dean iba a darse una vuelta por el edificio viejo. Tenía una corazonada y no se equivocó cuando luego de hablar con el guardia de turno, descubrió que los seis chicos desaparecidos, pasaban varios días a la semana en ese edificio. Le agradeció al guardia su información para luego ir a mirar las salas que esos chicos solían utilizar, la biblioteca, el laboratorio, dos de las salas del tercer y una del segundo. Se dispuso a revisar cada una, comprobando que en todas, había una ventila. Dean se dirigió a revisar el tercer piso pero chocó de frente con alguien, de no ser porque una mano lo sostuvo por el antebrazo, se hubiera caído escaleras abajo.

-Debes fijarte por dónde vas, Dean-

-Lo siento…- miró al hombre fijamente- ¿Otra vez por aquí, profesor?-

-Lo mismo digo de ti, no pareces alguien muy afanado con el estudio-

-Culpable- respondió Dean afirmándose de la baranda.

-¿Qué buscas? ¿Otra vez haciendo investigación paralela?-

-Algo así, ¿Viene muy seguido por aquí, profesor?-

-Sí, cada vez que tengo tiempo trabajo en algunas investigaciones-

-¿Tiene asistentes?-

-Sí, soy el profesor guía de tres chicos que están haciendo sus tesis-

-Seguro que vienen muchos chicos a trabajar en sus tesis aquí, aunque recién estamos comenzando el año-

-Hay algunos son muy precavidos y se toman esto en serio, muchos de ellos comenzaron sus tesis el año pasado

-¿Conoce a los chicos que vienen por aquí?-

-No a todos pero a los que vienen frecuentemente los he visto algunas veces-

-¿Entonces puedo suponer que se ha topado con los chicos que desaparecieron?-

-Solo conocía a cuatro de ellos, eran chicos muy inteligentes-

-¿Le hablaron sobre sus tesis?-

-Sí, eran bastante brillantes-

Dean se quedó pensativo. Estaba claro que lo que sea que estuviera llevándose a esos chicos estaba escondido en ese edificio y todos tenían en común que trabajaban en sus tesis, y por lo visto, eran chicos brillantes.

-¿Ocurre algo, Dean?-

-¿Cuándo construyeron este edificio?-

-Hace muchos años, desde que abrió la universidad- respondió el profesor mirándolo- ¿Por qué tanto interés, Dean? Dudo que sea porque ese conocido tuyo desapareció, ¿Qué ocultas? ¿Eres algo así como Scooby-Doo y su pandilla?-

-Tengo que irme, permiso-

Dean logró zafarse del interrogatorio y se apresuró en subir hasta el cuarto piso, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le fuera útil en la investigación. Estuvo rondando varios minutos pero luego se resignó y tomó las escaleras para regresar cuando se encontró de frente con aquella chica, la misma que conocía a Castiel y vio ayer.

-Dean- dijo la chica mirándolo.

-Hola… ¿Tú eres?-

-Me llamo Amanda- ambos estrecharon la mano.

-Tú estabas con el profesor-

-Sí, él me está ayudando con mi tesis-

-¿En serio?-

-Tomó una de las clases del profesor Castiel y es muy interesante su manera de ver las cosas, es como si las hubiera vivido-

-Ni te imaginas-

-¿Eh? ¿Lo conoces? Me dio la impresión que ustedes se conocen de antes, incluso llegaron el mismo día-

-No, es que…- Dean pensó en algo rápido- Castiel impartió un seminario y yo fui a escucharlo-

-Ya veo, seguro que fue interesantísimo, el profesor es alguien muy particular-

-Sí, claro que sí, ¿Eres estudiante de teología?-

-Sí, estoy en mi último año, ¿Y tú?-

-Voy en primero de derecho-

-¿En serio?-

-Lo sé, no parezco alguien que lee mucho ¿Verdad?- la joven sonrió- No es algo que me guste pero ya ves-

Dean estuvo hablando con Amanda un par de minutos antes de despedirse e ir a la entrada para esperar a los ángeles. Amanda parecía alguien muy agradable y estaba seguro que sentía algo por Castiel, la forma en que hablaba de él, era demasiado afectuosa para una chica que acaba de conocer a su profesor hace un día.

Esperó unos minutos hasta que regresaron los ángeles para ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que habían descubierto.

-Lo suponía, entonces lo que buscamos se oculta en el edificio, precisamente en las ventilas, hay una en cada sala donde ha atacado-

-¿Y qué haremos?-

-Esa cosa lo que sea, ataca de noche, así que vendremos a hacer rondas nocturnas-

-Me parece bien- dijo Castiel observándolo.

-La primera ronda la hará Cas, yo tengo otra cosa que hacer-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el ángel menor.

-Es asunto mío, Cas, además tú tienes clases particulares que dar-

-¿Qué?-

-Esa chica, Amanda, estuve hablando con ella, me la encontré hace un rato. Creo que alguien se enamoró de ti, Cas-

-No me importa- contestó el ángel.

-Aprovecha tu oportunidad, Cas, ella es linda-

-Entonces acuéstate tú con ella-

-¿Qué te pasa, Cas?-

El ángel lo miró fijamente sin decir algo. Dean comprendió que no obtendría una respuesta, así que simplemente lo dejó pasar y se marchó con la excusa de ir con Sam para colocarlo al tanto de todo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observó como su protegido se marchaba y tenía planeado ir tras él pero Balthazar se lo impidió negando despacio.

-Déjalo ir, Cassie, no conseguirás algo así. Estás enojado y terminaras diciendo cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás-

-¿Y que se supone que haga, Balthazar? No me gusta esto, no pensé que pudiera sentirme así por alguien-

-Dímelo a mí, al menos tú no tienes que luchar contra la personificación de la novia muerta de tu cazador-

-Balthazar-

-Algo se nos ocurrirá, Cassie, vamos a tener a esos cazadores en nuestras manos, ¿Estás conmigo?- Castiel lo miró unos segundos y asintió.

-Hagámoslo-

-Bien, ya se enteraran, nadie puede resistirse a nosotros y ellos no serán la excepción-

Castiel lo miró decidido, ya no tenía caso ocultarlo, realmente quería a Dean para él y le molestaba que alguna mujer pudiera quitárselo. Dean era suyo, Dean solo le pertenecía a él.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews kayriu, Green, Star-Simple-Dust, Candylen, Phillyel erit lux y alexsis. Saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 6**

Dean dio con su hermano menor en el casino, no se equivocó al pensar que lo encontraría en compañía de Kathie. No le gustaba que su hermano estuviera tan "obsesionado" con estar cerca de esa chica, ella no era Jesica y no lo será jamás, Sam tenía que ser capaz de entender eso.

-Hey, chicos- se sentó sin que nadie lo invitara.

-Dean…- dijo Sam mirándolo fijo, el rubio entendió de inmediato que querían estar solos pero él sabía que era mejor parar todo de raíz.

-Espero no interrumpir algo- Dean no les permitió responder- Ya es hora de irnos, Sammy, quedamos de ir al bar y las chicas están esperándonos-

-¿Chicas?- pregunto Kathie.

-¿Sammy no te lo dijo? Lo supuse, no seas modesto Sammy, mi hermanito es toda una maquina ligando-

Dean continuaba hablando y se dio por satisfecho cuando Kathie se excuso diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer y se marchó de la cafetería visiblemente molesta. Sam fue tras ella pero Dean lo detuvo en la entrada, jalándolo del brazo hasta la parte trasera del edificio.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces, Dean?! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste toda esa mierda a Kathie?!-

-No sigas, Sam-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Sé lo que piensas pero no lo es- Sam entrecerró los ojos- Ella no es Jess-

-Cállate-

-Lo entiendo, Sam, estás aquí de nuevo y debes tener todos esos recuerdos rondando por tu cabeza pero Sam, ella no es Jess, Jessica está muerta-

-¡Cállate!- grito el castaño tomándolo por la chaqueta y dejándolo contra la pared- Cállate de una maldita vez-

-Algo está mal aquí, Sammy, por favor no te ciegues, ¿No entiendes que es demasiado extraño que?- Sam no le permitió terminar la oración y lo sostuvo con fuerza contra la pared.

-No te metas en mis cosas, Dean, no te metas-

Sam lo miró muy enojado y luego se marchó hacia la entrada, seguramente a buscar a Kathie. Dean suspiró resignado cuando se percató que Balthazar estaba mirando fijamente hacia la entrada desde la ventana del segundo piso del edificio. Cuando el ángel lo miró, le hizo un gesto con la mano y en cosa de segundos, Balthazar apareció frente a él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean?-

-Necesito pedirte algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Por favor sigue a Sam, tu también lo piensas ¿Verdad? Hay algo mal con esa chica, el parecido que tiene con Jess es abrumador y Sam no está pensando con claridad. Yo sé… que te gusta Sammy-

-Dean-

-Por favor Balthazar. SI algo le ocurre a mi hermano, no quiero que viva en una ilusión y tú lo quieres, por favor-

-Está bien, lo seguiré y procurare que no se meta en problemas-

-Gracias, te debo una gigante- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-Pero pretendía ayudar a Cassie con la ronda de hoy-

-No te preocupes, yo me hare cargo, ve por favor-

-Ok, lo dejo en tus manos, Dean-

El ángel esbozó una sonrisa que Dean no supo cómo interpretar y desapareció del lugar. El cazador suspiró esperando que el ángel rebelde pudiera hacerle entender a su hermano que no estaba bien la manera en que se proyectaba en esa mujer. Le doliera o no, ella no era Jess, Jessica no iba regresar.

Apresuró sus pasos al edificio viejo cuando una voz lo llamó y se volteó mirando al chico que se acercaba.

-Ethan, ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora?-

-Hola Dean, acabo de salir de clases y venia a estudiar un poco, tengo una prueba mañana-

-Eres todo un cerebrito, Ethan, ¿Qué tienes que estudiar?-

-Solo es un pequeño repaso-

-Oye- Dean lo miró fijamente- ¿Hay otra biblioteca en otro edificio?-

-Sí, todas las facultades tienen uno-

-Deberías ir a estudiar a otro lado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo hazme caso ¿Vale? No vengas a estudiar aquí de noche, ni mucho menos te quedes-

-¿Qué ocurre Dean?-

-Solo promételo-

-Pero-

-Por favor-

-Está bien… es que este lugar es el más tranquilo para estudiar-

-Solo hazme caso-

-Ok, ¿Seguro que estás bien?-

-Sí, ahora ve a casa-

-¿Y tú?-

-Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos después-

Dean se apresuró en entrar al edificio, iba a necesitar unos planos del lugar para descubrir cómo funcionaba el sistema de ventilación del edificio pero no sería tan sencillo conseguirlos, ni mucho menos con esos guardias y ahora que Sam estaba dedicado por completo a esa chica. Se quedó en el pasillo pensativo cuando una voz lo sobresalto.

-¿Otra vez por aquí, Dean? Y no precisamente para estudiar-

-Profesor- dijo el rubio mirando a Tom- Lo mismo digo, por lo que tengo entendido usted solo está aquí los lunes y miércoles, hoy es martes-

-¿Qué buscas Dean?-

-Nada, ya me voy-

-Espera, tengo algo que hablar contigo, ven conmigo al laboratorio-

Dean lo siguió con cierta curiosidad, tenía el presentimiento que ese hombre ya sabía todo y no podía arriesgarse a que lo delataran. Se quedó parado frente al profesor y lo miró fijamente, estaba preparado para acudir a Castiel y que le borrara la memoria de ser necesario.

-¿Qué ocurre profesor?-

-¿Quién eres en realidad, Dean Winchester?-

-Mmm, parece que alguien estuvo haciendo sus tareas-soltó el cazador para sentarse al borde del escritorio y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Estuviste investigándome?-

-Así es y no hay registros tuyos en ningún lado, la dirección que diste en la inscripción es falsa y los datos también, ¿Quién eres? ¿Tú nombre también es falso?-

-No lo entenderías-

-Pruébame- dijo el profesor cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente.

-Vale pero no te espantes y al menos déjame terminar. Me llamo Dean Winchester y estoy aquí por las desapariciones que llevan un mes ocurriendo, ¿Quién soy en realidad? Soy un cazador-

-¿Cazador de qué?- pregunto el profesor.

-De criaturas que ni siquiera podrías imaginar, de criaturas que solo has oído en cuentos infantiles- Dean le mantuvo la mirada- Vampiros, fantasmas, hombres lobos, Wendigos, Brujas, Strhiga, Demonios, ángeles y un sinfín de criaturas que solo existen en tus pesadillas-

-Mientes-

-Lo sabia- dijo el cazador suspirando- Como sea, estoy aquí porque las desapariciones de esos chicos, al parecer es mi área-

Dean miró fijamente al profesor y esperó su reacción, lucia bastante sereno, como si pensara en algo de suma importancia. EL cazador suspiró para dejar sus manos a los lados.

-Entiendo que no creas, de hecho debes pensar que todo esto es una locura-

-Te creo… pero no tienes pinta de ser un cazador-

-Gracias por el cumplido- soltó Dean algo irritado y el profesor se sentó a su lado.

-Hace unos años murió mi esposa, estuve cerca de dos años aferrándome a su recuerdo hasta que encontré a otra persona que me ayudó a continuar pero entonces comenzó a ocurrir todo esto, las luces parpadeando, los cristales rotos y luego ella cayó por las escaleras- Dean lo miró fijamente- Cada mujer que entraba a mi casa… terminaba muy mal, entonces una noche que regresaba tarde del trabajo… la vi, ella estaba en el comedor pero lucia tan enojada, las cosas se agravaron cuando conocí a mi esposa actual, hasta que un día, alguien se presentó a mi puerta y dijo que podía ayudarme con mi problema, me pidió que dejara la casa por una noche y él se haría cargo de todo. Cuando volví a la mañana siguiente todo estaba bien, nunca más volví a verla y pude retomar mi vida-

-Se había convertido en un espíritu vengativo-

-Sí, eso dijo el cazador que me ayudó, fue mi culpa… por decirle antes de morir… que se quedara conmigo, que jamás podría estar con otra mujer que no fuera ella-

-Lo siento-

-Está bien, eso ya es historia, ¿Qué crees que este llevándose a esos chicos?-

-No lo sé pero planeó descubrirlo pronto-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto el profesor mirándolo- Jamás podre agradecerle a ese cazador por lo que hizo por mí-

-No hacemos esto para recibir algo a cambio, nos basta con saber que alguien dejara de sufrir y la satisfacción de acabar con uno de esos hijos de puta que causan problemas, es más que suficiente-

Dean continúo hablando con el profesor durante varios minutos. Al final no sería necesario pedirle a Castiel que le borrara la memoria y para su suerte, Tom conseguiría un plano del edificio para dárselo.

-Gracias profesor ya tengo que irme-

-Ten cuidado, Dean-

-Sí, usted también, nos vemos-

El rubio se marchó de la habitación y se dispuso a recorrer el lugar cuando vio como Castiel estaba con Amanda, cerca de la ventana. Ambos estaban demasiado cerca y en una postura muy intima para estar solo conversando. Por alguna razón, verlos así, lo hizo enfadar mucho y se acercó sin pensarlo pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ellos, ambos se besaron. El cazador se quedó de pie mirando la escena con la boca ligeramente abierta y negó despacio, ¿Por qué le molestaba ver como esa mujer besaba a Castiel? Él mismo le había dicho al ángel que disfrutara. Entonces no entendía porque se sentía tan mal. Se disponía a marcharse cuando esos orbes azules lo miraron fijamente y Castiel apartó a la chica.

-Dean-

El rubio solo negó despacio antes de volver sobre sus pasos para marcharse del lugar. Estaba bajando las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso cuando el ángel apareció frente a él y lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Espera Dean, tenemos que hablar-

-Suéltame, no tengo nada que discutir contigo, mejor vuelve con esa chica. Es tan obvio lo que quiere-

-Tú no entiendes, Dean, ella me-

-¡No me importa, Castiel!- grito el rubio enojado- Haz lo que quieras, acuéstate con quien quieras, me da lo mismo, nosotros solo somos amigos, nada más que eso, ahora déjame tranquilo que tengo cosas que hacer-

Dean se marchó enojado para recorrer los alrededores, ya estaba oscureciendo y no había gente cerca. Sus pensamientos iban muy rápidos, ese beso se repetía como una especie de bucle en su mente y solo conseguía enojarlo a un más. Se quedó tras el edificio viejo y golpeó la pared con fuerza. No entendía ni la mitad de las cosas que estaba sintiendo y eso lo enojaba aun más.

-Maldición, estúpido ángel, idiota, estúpido, te odio… te odio…-

Un crujido llamó su atención y se volteó para sacar su arma. Podía escuchar unos pasos pero no lograba distinguir de donde provenía el sonido. Avanzó un par de pasos, mirando a su alrededor cuando sintió una mano en su cuello y alguien azotó su cabeza con fuerza contra la pared del edificio, dejó caer el arma y desplomó al suelo. Lo último que vio fue alguien que se acercaba.

-Cas…-

Y luego todo se fue a negro.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, Phillyel erit lux y kayriu. En cuanto a sus dudas, solo diré que al final del cap 6, Dean llama a Castiel, no es que lo este viendo. Y sobre Ethan, no se metera entre Casy Dean pero en cap se verá a alguien que si lo hará. Saludos! :)**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 7**

Sam estaba sentado al borde de la cama mientras tomaba una cerveza, había conseguido alcanzar a Kathie y explicarle que Dean solo estaba bromeando, que él no era del tipo que ligaba a diestra y siniestra. Luego de varios minutos consiguió convencerla y la acompañó hasta su casa. Kathie lo hacía sentirse tan extraño, estaba muy confundido respecto a ella pero también le gustaba su compañía. Cuando venía de regreso se encontró con Balthazar y ahora ambos estaban en el cuarto esperando el regreso del parcito.

-Sammy- dijo el ángel mirándolo preocupado.

-Es un idiota, Balthy, te juro que esta no se la pasare tan fácil, no voy a perdonarle esto-

-Dean solo piensa en tu bien, Sammy, perdóname que sea tan directo pero… yo tampoco creo que sea prudente que estés tan cerca de ella-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no es tu novia, Sammy, ella no es Jessica y por más que lo desees… sabes que ella…-

-Balthy-

-Lo siento Sammy- el ángel rebelde se sentó a su lado- Por favor no te hagas esto-

-No puedo evitarlo, Balthy… ella es tan parecida…-

-Lo sé, Sammy, lo sé- lo abrazó acariciando su cabello- Pero no te hace bien esto-

Balthazar iba a decirle algo más pero entonces Castiel apareció en el cuarto, cargando al cazador en brazos que tenía una herida en la cabeza.

-¡Dean!- Sam se levantó casi de un salto para mirarlo- ¿Qué demonios ocurrió, Cas?-

-No lo sé- respondió el ángel recostando al cazador sobre la cama para luego curar su herida- Alguien atacó a Dean tras el edificio viejo, sentí que me llamaba y cuando aparecí en el lugar, lo encontré tirado en el suelo y con esa herida en la cabeza-

-¿Pudiste sentirlo?- pregunto Balthazar.

-No, si Dean no me hubiera llamado… esa cosa se lo habría llevado también-

Sam miró a su hermano preocupado y se culpó mentalmente por haberlo dejado solo cuando tenían a una cosa extraña rondando por ahí. Le agradeció a Castiel su ayuda y se sentó al borde de la cama para mirar a Dean, estaba tan centrado en Kathie y las sensaciones que le producía, que estaba dejando de lado la cacería y a su hermano, tal como lo hizo hace años cuando decidió entrar a Sthanford y luego de que comenzara a salir con Jessica.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se despertó con un molesto dolor de cabeza y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama. Comprobó con pesar que eran las seis y media de la mañana, y que Sam dormía profundamente en la cama de al lado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Dean se giró hacia la voz y Castiel se acercó para sentarse al borde de la cama- Ten, Sam dijo que esto te quitaría el dolor de cabeza-

EL cazador se tomó la pastilla y bebió el agua que Castiel le entregaba en un vaso para luego dejarlo sobre el velador. Miró fijamente al ángel antes de levantarse para quedar sentado junto a Castiel y mirando a Sam.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Alguien te atacó tras el edificio viejo, Dean-

-Ya veo… gracias por ayudarme, Cas-

-Lo siento, Dean, no debí dejarte solo-

-Estabas ocupado, Cas, está bien-

-No Dean, por favor escúchame, no tengo ningún interés en Amanda, ella me besó primero pero yo no siento algo por ella-

-¿Y de cuando necesitas sentir algo por alguien para llevártelo a la cama?-

-Dean-

-Olvídalo Cas, no me interesa oírlo-

-Pero Dean-

-Iré a ducharme-

El cazador pasó del ángel para tomar una larga ducha tibia antes de cambiarse de ropa y comer algo, se moría de hambre. Mientras comía un pedazo de tarta, podía sentir la mirada fija de Castiel y no le pasó de desapercibida la forma en que lo miraba, tenía la impresión de que quería decirle algo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Quería preguntárselo pero cada vez que recordaba ese beso, solo conseguía enojarse aun más y le daban ganas de mandarlo a la mierda.

Sam se despertó a las siete y lo primero que hizo fue asediarlo a preguntas. Dean le respondió lo mismo que le dijo a Castiel, que alguien lo atacó por la espalda y no tenía idea de que había sido. El castaño lo miró fijamente.

-¿Seguro Dean? ¿No lo viste?-

-No Sammy, ya te dije, me atacaron por la espalda-

-Maldición… lo siento, Dean-

-No te disculpes, Sam, yo no me arrepiento de lo que te dije pero ya es problema tuyo si, por primera vez en tu vida, quieres escucharme-

-Dean-

-No quiero pelear, Sam, es mejor que nos vayamos a clases o llegaremos tarde y tú odias llegar tarde-

Sam asintió despacio y se fue a arreglar para marcharse a la universidad. Dean miró al ángel que desapareció del cuarto y suspiró, necesitaba aclarar su mente antes de hacer algo y tenía que entender lo que estaba sintiendo por el ángel.

Las clases del día fueron muy aburridas pero las soportó estoicamente. Durante el almuerzo pretendía ir al casino para comer algo pero entonces vio a Castiel sentado en la misma mesa que Amanda, eso fue suficiente para hacerle hervir la sangre, se dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar frunciendo el ceño.

-Estúpido ángel… claro, seguro piensa que soy tan idiota para creerme esa tontería del "yo-no-quería-"Tonto Castiel, estúpido, idiota-

-¡Dean!- el rubio alzó la vista para encontrarse con Ethan, este se detuvo frente a él respirando agitado.

-Hey, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Lo escuchaste?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Otro chico desapareció ayer-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-

-Un chico de último año, la policía está hablando con el director- Dean se llevó una mano a la barbilla- Es demasiada coincidencia que siete personas hayan desaparecido de repente, creo que cerraran la universidad-

-¿Qué…?-

-Estoy seguro que tomaran esa determinación, Dean-

-¿Sabes cómo se llama?-

-No, sé que era un chico de Economía pero no conozco su nombre-

-Vale, gracias por avisarme Ethan-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Por ahí, nos vemos después-

Dean se apresuró en llegar hasta el edificio viejo para buscar al profesor Tom, quizás él conocía al joven que desapareció. Buscó en el laboratorio pero no estaba, revisó la biblioteca y se acercó curioso para mirar una envoltura de dulce que había tirado junto a la ventana. La tomó para tirarla al papelero cuando una voz lo hizo voltearse.

-Dean-

-Amanda-

-Estaba buscándote, ¿Tienes un momento?-

-Estoy ocupado ahora y-

-Seré breve- El rubio miró la mochila que había en la silla de enfrente.

-¿Es tuya?-

-Sí, suelo quedarme a trabajar aquí- el rubio asintió y la miró.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Iré directo al punto, ¿Qué hay entre tú y el profesor Castiel?-

-¿Qué…?-

-Está claro que hay algo más, no son simples conocidos como dijiste-

-No sé de que hablas-

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Dean, la manera en que te mira el profesor y como se puso cuando viste el beso, ¿Qué tienes con él?-

-Nada- dijo Dean mirándola- No sé porque tienes esas ideas raras pero entre Castiel y yo no hay algo y jamás lo habrá, a mí no me van los hombres-

-Me alegra oírlo porque a mí me gusta-

-Pues adelante, es tuyo y ahora deja de molestarme-

Dean la miró fijamente y se marchó de la habitación muy enojado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel bajo la vista en cuanto escuchó esas palabras, al cabo de unos segundos, Dean salió de la biblioteca muy enojado para marcharse por el pasillo. Le dolía escuchar que para el rubio, ellos eran solo amigos y que eso no cambiara. Entró a la habitación mirando a la joven.

-Profesor… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?-

-El suficiente- respondió el ángel menor mirándola.

-Entonces ya sabe que yo…-

-Lo siento mucho Amanda pero a mí no me gustas, yo no siento lo mismo por ti-

-Es por él ¿Verdad? Pero ya lo escuchó profesor, Dean no lo quiere-

-Basta, a mí no me interesas, Amanda, creo que es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí, lo siento pero consigue a otro profesor que te ayude con tu tesis-

-Pero profesor-

-Adiós-

Castiel se marchó por el pasillo para buscar a Dean, era mejor que aclarara todo de una buena vez y que si Dean lo iba a rechazar, entonces que lo hiciera pronto. Iba por el pasillo cuando vio como el rubio se detenía para saludar a otro hombre, por la manera en que se miraron parecían amigos, ambos intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de entrar al laboratorio, ¿Acaso Dean estaba con ese sujeto? No, Castiel no iba a permitirlo. Tenía toda la intención de entrar para sacar a Dean de ahí pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo, ¿Quién era él para imponerle algo a Dean? No podía forzarlo a cambiar sus sentimientos, el cazador podía estar con quien lo deseara.

-Maldición…-

Castiel optó por marcharse, estaba demasiado enojado y podía hacer alguna tontería.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana. Kathie estaba hablando con un grupo de chicas cerca de la entrada. Sentía la necesidad de ir con ella, abrazarla y estar a su lado. Apoyó la mano en el cristal del vidrio cuando sintió algo tras él y se volteó despacio.

-No me asustes así, Balthy-

-Lo siento, ¿Qué miras tanto?- se asomó a ver- Sammy-

-Lo sé, Balthy, no tienes que decirlo… Dean tiene razón ¿Verdad? Algo está mal aquí-

-Sí-

-Creo que ya lo sabía, Balthy pero me negaba a creerlo, me estoy aferrando a algo que ya desapareció hace años y que no volverá… tengo que dejarla ir de una vez…-

-Sammy-

-Pero me siento tan culpable ¿Sabes? Solo porque Jess se involucró conmigo… acabó de esa manera-

-No Sam, no puedes culparte por eso, nada de lo ocurrido es tu culpa. Ese demonio buscaba lastimarte y si no era Jessica, entonces lo haría de otra forma-

-Balthy-

-Escucha Sammy, ella ya no está aquí- dijo mirando a Kathie y luego se giró al castaño, que le devolvió la mirada- Pero yo sí, y no te dejaré-

-Balthy…-

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar a clases, te veo después-

Sam lo vio marcharse por el pasillo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, las palabras de Balthazar lo habían hecho muy feliz.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola a todos! gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Mayrachan1, Green, kayriu y Anjiiel. Saludos! :)**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 8**

Por alguna razón, Dean terminó reuniéndose con Tom por la noche mientras Sam y Balthazar hacían una ronda por los alrededores. No había visto a Castiel luego de lo ocurrido y lo prefería así, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el ángel, ni mucho menos que decirle.

Entre conversación y conversación, terminaron hablando sobre él.

-¿Una pena de amor?- pregunto el profesor mirándolo para luego teclear algo en el ordenador.

-Claro que no-

-¿Entonces a que se debe el mal genio?-

-¿Tanto se me nota?-

-Sí, ¿Y quién es la chica?-

-No es una chica, es un idiota que me saca de quicio- soltó Dean jugando con un lápiz en sus manos.

-¿Debo tomar eso como tu forma de decir: "Me gusta un hombre y no sé cómo decirlo"?

-¡A mí no me van los hombres!-

-¿Y porque te enojas tanto?-

-Soy cien por ciento heterosexual-

-Por algo piensas tanto en él, en ese hombre-

-No es un hombre-

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces un travesti? No pensé que tuvieras esos gustos, Dean-

-¡No digas tonterías!- grito el rubio apretando el lápiz- Es complicado…-

-Te escucho-

-Es… un ángel-

-Vaya… eso lo cambia todo, así que estás enamorado de un ángel-

-¡No pongas palabras en mi boca!- Dean se levantó- Me voy, si sabes algo avísame y gracias por los planos-

El rubio estaba dirigiéndose a la salida cuando el profesor se volteó y ambos se miraron fijamente.

-No tienes que decir algo Dean, solo escúchame, entiendo que todo esto es nuevo para ti y seguramente tienes miedo-

-Oye-

-Escúchame, tienes miedo porque no comprendes lo que estás sintiendo y te asusta estar enamorado de un hombre porque nunca antes te ha ocurrido pero sería triste que te privaras de ser feliz, solo por tus aprehensiones. No hay diferencia entre amar a un hombre o una mujer, ya eres lo suficientemente afortunado si encuentras a esa persona especial y te corresponde. SI quieres saber mi opinión, estoy seguro, que estás completamente enamorado de ese ángel. Está bien sentir miedo, cazador pero estoy seguro que para él también es difícil, quizás ambos están igual de confundidos y lo mejor que pueden hacer, es hablarlo-

Dean lo miró unos segundos y se marchó pensativo del laboratorio, Tom tenía razón en sus palabras pero Dean no sabría que decirle a Castiel, ni siquiera él entendía que demonios estaba sintiendo. Avanzó por el pasillo cuando se topó de frente con Castiel, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y Dean apretó los puños, era ahora o nunca.

-¡Tenemos que hablar!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se miraron fijamente.

Los dos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del edificio para hablar a solas. Dean estaba frotándose las manos de manera casi compulsiva cuando se decidió a hablar, no comprendía sus sentimientos pero quizás hablar con Castiel le ayudaría a comprenderlos.

-Cas… yo…-

-Dean… yo…-

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y en un acuerdo silencioso, decidieron que las palabras sobraban, ya que uno de los dos acortó la distancia y unieron sus bocas en un suave beso. Ese simple gesto fue suficiente para que Dean comprendiera sus sentimientos por el ángel.

-Dean… yo no quiero a Amanda, ella no me interesa porque a mí me gustas tú-

-Cas…-

-Me gustas Dean-

-Cas… a mí-

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando un grito los interrumpió. Dean miró al ángel y este los transportó al tercer piso, Dean apresuró sus pasos y abrió la puerta del laboratorio para ver como algo jalaba al profesor por la ventila. Castiel lo tomó por los pies para impedir que se lo llevaran y no le pasó inadvertida la fuerza de esa criatura, casi igual a la suya. Logró liberar al profesor y este cayó a sus brazos inconsciente, con una herida que sangraba al costado derecho de su cabeza. Dean escuchó como esa cosa se movía por los ductos.

-Quédate con Tom, Cas-

-¡Dean!-

El cazador corrió por el pasillo para seguir a esa cosa pero al cabo de unos segundos lo perdió y maldijo entre dientes. Esa cosa estaba cambiando de presa. Ya no atacaba chicos de último año, intentó atacarlo a él y luego a Tom. Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el laboratorio mientras llamaba a Sam para contarle lo ocurrido y que tuvieran cuidado.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto Dean arrodillándose junto al ángel que curaba la herida del profesor.

-Solo se desmayó por el golpe, estará bien-

-Menos mal- suspiro Dean aliviado- Esa cosa se escapó, quiero que me ayudes a subir-

-¿Qué…?-

-Arriba- indicó la ventila.

-Es peligroso, Dean-

-No tenemos más opción, Cas, ayúdame a subir-

-Ten cuidado, Dean, por favor-

-Estaré bien, angelito, Sammy y Balthazar vendrán pronto, cuida del profesor-

-Llámame si necesitas ayuda-

-Ok-

Castiel le ayudó a subir hasta la ventila y Dean encendió la linterna mientras sostenía el arma en su mano. Había un poco de sangre más adelante y la atribuyó al profesor. Continuo avanzando por la ventana cuando algo sonó bajó su mano y lo tomó despacio. Era una envoltura de alguna pastilla.

-Deberían limpiar más seguido por aquí- susurró Dean para continuar avanzando hasta que el camino se dividía en dos partes- Maldición-

Luego de un rápido juego de contar hasta diez, se fue por el de la derecha. Llegó hasta un punto en que ya no sabía dónde estaba, así que optó por bajar. Quitó la ventila que daba a una sala y saltó mirando a su alrededor.

-Mierda-

Se limpio la ropa del polvo que traía encima y salió para regresar al laboratorio con los demás. Esa cosa podría estar en cualquier parte.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam le contó a Balthazar lo ocurrido y fueron a revisar los alrededores. Dean le había dicho que esa cosa escapó por los ductos, así que rodearon el edificio hasta encontrar las ventilas por donde pudiera escapar.

-¿Qué crees que sea, Balthy?- preguntó Sam mientras caminaban.

-No lo sé, Sammy pero esto es raro, esos chicos simplemente desaparecieron y no hay rastros de ellos por ningún lado. No son demonios, ni fantasmas, ni otra cosa que conozcamos-

-Quizás algún Dios pagano- soltó Sam alumbrando a una ventila que había en el segundo piso.

-No lo sé, Sammy, algo no está bien aquí-

-Bueno quizás-

Sam no alcanzó a terminar la oración, ya que en cuanto dieron la vuelta a la esquina para llegar al frente del edificio, chocó de frente con alguien. Miró fijamente ese cabello rubio y tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Kathie-

-Hola Sam, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien ¿y tú? ¿Vienes a estudiar?-

-Sí, nos dejaron un trabajo para mañana, creo que tendré que quedarme aquí hoy-

-¿Aquí? No-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó la joven mirándolo.

-Es que… ya es tarde y… este lugar es frio de noche-

-Depende de la sala en que te quedes, Sam-

-Yo creo que mejor vas a casa, puedes hacer tu trabajo allá-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Nada, es que…-

-Hubo un pequeño accidente- dijo Balthazar mirándola- Parece que hay ratones en el edificio-

-Dios, que horrible- respondió la chica mirándolo.

-Exacto- afirmó Sam- Podrías ir a estudiar a otro edificio-

-Supongo que eso hare-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Sam sin poder evitarlo.

-Claro- respondió la chica sonriendo.

-Sammy- dijo Balthazar- Prometiste que me ayudarías a mí, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Está bien- agregó Kathie- SI ya tenías planes no importa, de todas formas gracias Sam, nos vemos-

-Nos vemos…-

Sam vio que se marchaba al edificio principal y suspiró resignado, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella y ese abismante parecido con Jessica. Sintió que el ángel lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo tras el edificio viejo.

-Balthy-

-Por favor, Sammy, tienes que controlarte-

-Lo siento… es que cada vez que la veo… es como si estuviera frente a Jessica y no puedo evitar-

No alcanzó a terminar la oración ya que en cosa de segundos, el ángel estaba besándolo. El cazador pensó unos segundos en apartarlo, en gritarle e incluso golpearlo pero la sensación no estaba mal. Tomó al ángel por la nuca para profundizar el beso y Balthazar lo empujó contra la pared mientras devoraba su boca. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos se separaron mirándose fijamente.

-Balthy…-

-Lo siento… es que… Sam, tú me gustas-

El cazador lo observó abriendo un poco los ojos en señal de sorpresa, ¿El ángel rebelde estaba enamorado de él? La revelación lo tomó por sorpresa, no tenía algo contra los hombres pero siempre había estado con mujeres, aunque esos labios se sintieron tan bien. Sintió la mano del ángel en su mejilla.

-Está bien, Sammy, no tienes que responder, solo tenlo en cuenta y-

Sam lo calló con un beso y cambio de lugares para dejarlo contra la pared, ¿Para qué seguir negándolo? Esos labios le habían encantado y no le molestaba probarlos otra vez.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean le ayudó a Tom a levantarse para que se sentara. Lo sostuvo por los hombros mientras esperaba que se orientara antes de comenzar a preguntar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-La vi, Dean…- dijo el profesor pasándose una mano por la cara antes de mirarlo- Escuche su voz y la vi…-

-¿A quién?-

-Era mi esposa, Dean pero ella está muerta, entonces me golpeó y no sé qué ocurrió después-

-¿Dijo algo?- pregunto Castiel haciéndose notar.

-No, solo me miró y luego me golpeó-

-¿Cómo se llama tu esposa?- preguntó Dean mirándolo.

-Lindsay Ridell-

-¿Lindsay?- el rubio hizo memoria hasta que abrió un poco los ojos- Espera un poco… el cazador que te ayudó… ¿Se llamaba John?-

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dean hizo una mueca difícil de interpretar antes de responder.

-Él era mi padre-


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, kayriu y Phillyel erit lux. Saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 9**

Castiel llevó al profesor hasta su casa, luego de la confirmación que John había ayudado a Tom, Dean le pidió que lo llevara a casa y se marchó rápidamente en el Impala. EL ángel estaba preocupado por su protegido, al parece había descubierto algo relevante. Llevó al profesor hasta su casa pero este lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Tú eres el ángel ¿Verdad?- pregunto mirándolo.

-Sí- respondió Castiel.

-Así que tú eres de quien Dean me habló-

-¿Te contó sobre mí?-

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, solo serán unos minutos ¿Puedes?-

El ángel lo miró fijamente antes de asentir y entró a la casa. Sentía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que le diría el profesor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se apresuró en llegar al motel para luego revisar las notas de su hermano, menos mal que Sam solía anotar las cosas importantes en su computadora, incluyendo las víctimas. Buscó en su bolso el diario de John y luego se sentó frente a la computadora para comprobar su teoría. Estuvo así casi una hora, comprobando nombres y marcando los que coincidían. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, observó la nueva lista que tenía y se levantó sonriendo victorioso.

-Así que de esto se trata, ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?- marcó un numero en su teléfono pero nadie le respondió así que decidió dejar un mensaje- Sammy soy Dean, regresa cuanto antes al cuarto, creo que ya descubrí lo que está pasando y…- miró hacia la puerta- Ven cuanto antes, Sammy-

Guardó su teléfono para abrir la puerta pero no había alguien, sacó su pistola con un muy mal presentimiento cuando una extraña fuerza lo aventó contra la pared y las luces se apagaron. Unas manos desconocidas estaban golpeándolo con saña y Dean temió que lo mataran antes de que alguien llegara a ayudarlo.

-Cas…- murmuró despacio.

-Llamando a tu angelito- dijo una voz que no reconoció, ni siquiera supo si era una mujer o un hombre- Él no vendrá-

Un nuevo golpe lo dejó en el suelo y ya no opuso resistencia. El desconocido le susurró algo al oído antes de golpearlo con fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente sobre el suelo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam volvió a besar esos labios y luego miró al ángel rebelde con una pequeña sonrisa que este correspondió.

-Tenemos que continuar trabajando, Balthy-

-Cassie y Dean pueden hacerse cargo de todo, nosotros podemos seguir con esto-

-Balthy, no seas tan irresponsable- respondió el castaño sonriendo y sacó su teléfono- Tengo un mensaje-

Lo escuchó atentamente, su hermano le pedía que regresara cuanto antes a la habitación. Iba a decirle algo a Balthazar antes de que este se llevara una mano a la cabeza y lo mirara fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Balthy?-

-Cassie me está llamando-

Balthazar los transportó de regreso al cuarto y se encontraron con una interesante escena. Dean y Castiel estaba discutiendo casi a gritos. Sam prefirió interferir antes de que alguien viniera a reclamar.

-Ya chicos, basta- ambos se miraron fijamente- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Ese idiota sigue con lo mismo- dijo Dean cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú me llamaste, Dean, vine lo más rápido que pude-

-Ya te lo dije Cas, ¡Yo no te llamé!- gritó el cazador.

-Baja la voz Dean, a mí también me llamaste, dijiste que habías descubierto algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el cazador.

-No lo sé, dijiste que viniéramos cuanto antes-

-No, te equivocas, Sammy, yo no te he llamado-

-Dean- el castaño colocó el mensaje para que lo escuchara- ¿Ves?-

-No Sammy, te juro que no recuerdo haberlo hecho, no sé de qué hablan-

Dean le quitó el teléfono de las manos para volver a escuchar el mensaje. Claramente era su voz diciendo que descubrió algo pero él no recordaba haber llamado a Sam, ni mucho menos a Castiel. EL castaño le quitó el teléfono al ver la cara de confusión de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Dean?-

-Mmm…- el rubio se llevó una mano a la boca para pensar- Estaba… no lo sé, recuerdo que terminaron esas aburridas clases y supongo que me vine de inmediato-

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Sam preocupado.

-Sí…-

-No Dean, luego de clases te quedaste en el edificio viejo, estuviste hablando con Tom y luego estuviste conmigo, recuerda que atacaron a Tom-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién lo atacó?- preguntó Dean preocupado- ¿Cómo está?-

-¿Lo recuerdas, Dean?- preguntó Castiel mirándolo.

-No…- respondió el rubio asustado- Cas…-

Sam intercambio una mirada con Balthazar y este se quedó con Dean mientras el castaño iba al otro lado del cuarto con Castiel para susurrar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Alguien borró su memoria- respondió el ángel.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué cosa tiene el poder para hacerlo? ¿Un Dios pagano?-

-Puede ser- dijo Castiel mirando a Dean- Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, creo que Dean descubrió algo, por eso le hicieron esto-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No lo sé, atacaron a Tom y él dijo que había sido su esposa muerta, Dean le preguntó el nombre y le sonó familiar, entonces Tom confirmó que el cazador que le ayudó, fue John Winchester-

-¿Papá?- el ángel asintió- ¿Y que hizo Dean?-

-Se marchó en el Impala y dijo que llevara a Tom a casa-

-Maldición, algo tiene que haber descubierto, en el mensaje que me dejó, estoy seguro que alguien llamó a la puerta-

-Entonces esa cosa ya sabe que están detrás de él y no dejara que lo descubran- acotó Castiel serio- Ya sabe quiénes son pero hay algo que no cuadra-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Si está cubriendo sus rastros… ¿Por qué solo borró la memoria de Dean? Tenía el momento preciso para matarlo-

-¿Crees que planea algo?-

-Eso tendremos que averiguarlo-

Sam se giró hacia su hermano para mirarlo fijamente, no sabía que estaban cazando pero si tenía claro algo, esa cosa estaba interesada en Dean, de otra forma lo hubiera matado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Algo estaba mal ¿Cuál era el verdadero propósito de esta criatura o lo que fuera?


	10. Capitulo 10

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Mayrachan1, kayriu y Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 10**

Dean se sentía como un niño, luego de lo ocurrido en el motel, Castiel había decidido ser su escolta alada y no se separaba de él en los recreos, cosa que era muy molesta ya que atraía varias miradas. A la hora de almuerzo, se hartó de la situación y fue con el ángel hasta la parte trasera del edificio.

-Dean-

-Ya es suficiente Cas, no necesito una niñera, así que deja de seguirme a todas partes-

-No, es peligroso que estés solo-

-Pero Cas-

-Esa cosa ya sabe de ti y por alguna razón que desconocemos, no ha decidido matarte o lastimarte-

-Cas-

-Te cuidare las veinticuatro horas, toda la semana-

-¡Pero Cas!-

-No quiero replicas, Dean-

-Maldición, eres irritante, Cas-

-Dean-

-Vamos, quiero hablar con Tom-

Dean se dirigió al edificio para buscar al profesor pero no estaba en el laboratorio. Planeaba ir a la sala de profesores cuando al bajar las escaleras, se encontraron de frente con Amanda. La chica saludó a Castiel con una sonrisa pero a él, lo miró de un modo despectivo y le dirigió un escueto "hola". Dean prefirió ignorarla y aprovechó que Amanda se quedó hablando con Castiel, para escapar de su niñera y tener unos minutos para él. El cazador continúo buscando a Tom pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, necesitaba dar con él para saber que ocurrió ayer cuando alguien lo llamó.

-Ethan-

-Hola Dean-

-Hola, oye, ¿Has visto al profesor Tom?-

-No, Dean ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Necesito encontrarlo-

-¿Te ayudo a buscar?-

-Claro, gracias Ethan-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel escuchaba en silencio lo que le decía Amanda y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ¿Quién se creía esa chica para hablar tan mal de Dean?

-No debería permitir que ese chico se aproveche de usted, profesor. Lo he visto ligando con varias chicas-

-Basta-

-A Dean no le gustan los hombres, profesor y él solo busca aprovecharse de usted-

-¡Mentira!-

-¿Entonces porque se fue y lo dejó aquí?-

Castiel se giró para percatarse que no había señales de Dean por ningún lado, eso solo lo hizo enojar aun más y apretó los puños para marcharse corriendo por el pasillo. Dean era suyo y no permitiría que ninguna mujer se lo quitara.

Logró alcanzar a Dean en el comedor y para su disgusto, lo vio hablando con un grupo de mujeres y parecía muy a gusto. Eso solo terminó por enfadarlo, caminó hacia ellos y jaló a Dean de la mano para llevárselo de ahí. El cazador iba a decir algo pero en cosa de segundos, los transportó de regreso a l motel.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, Cas?! Estaba en medio de algo importante-

-Claro, como conseguir los números de esas chicas para luego llevártelas a algún motel-

-¿Qué…?- Dean se liberó de su agarre enojado- ¡No sé qué mierda te pasa, te recuerdo que tenemos una cacería entre manos!-

-¡A la mierda tu cacería!-

Castiel aprovechó el repentino silencio del cazador para jalarlo de la mano y capturar su boca en un posesivo beso. Dean opuso resistencia los primeros segundos pero luego solo pudo aferrarse a la gabardina del ángel. Castiel interpretó eso como una silencio petición porque continuara, así que lo tomó por la nuca y profundizó el beso mientras con una mano, rodeaba la cintura del cazador. Sintió el respingo en el cuerpo ajeno y el cazador lo apartó manteniendo las distancias.

-Dean-

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- el ángel entrecerró los ojos.

-Claro, seguro prefieres meterte con una mujer-

-¡Cállate Castiel!- ambos se miraron fijamente- Llévame a la escuela ahora y deja de meterte en mis asuntos, lo que yo haga no es problema tuyo, ¿Por qué no te vas a revolcar con Amanda? Se ve que ambos tienen muchas cosas en común-

Ambos intercambiaron una silenciosa mirada. Dean volvió a exigirle que lo llevara de regreso pero Castiel lo sostuvo por la muñeca antes de jalarlo a su lado para volver a besarlo. Dean se resistió al comienzo pero luego volvió a ceder y Castiel tomó eso como una buena señal. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, aflojó el agarre sobre el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

-Dean, no he mentido. Ya te lo dije, quien me gusta eres tú-

-Cas…-

-Dime qué debo hacer para que me creas, Dean, yo no quiero a Amanda, yo te quiero a ti-

Castiel lo miró fijamente antes de acercarse despacio para besarlo, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le transmitía el cazador. Dean lo apartó por el pecho y lo miró fijamente.

-Dean-

-Pero claro-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Ya lo recuerdo, Cas- el cazador se apresuró en buscar en su bolso hasta que dio con el diario de su padre.

-¿Dean?-

-La razón porque llamé a Sam es esta, mira- hojeó el diario para enseñarle una página- Lee-

-Mmm, ¿Es el nombre de la esposa de Tom?-

-Sí, mi papá la ayudo pero eso no es todo, estuve buscando en los archivos que guarda Sammy sobre las victimas y adivina que encontré-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Los chicos desaparecidos, todos son familiares de alguien que mi papá ayudó en el pasado-

-¿Qué?-

-Es extraño, Cas, comencé a preguntarme ¿Qué significa esto? Y entonces llegue a una conclusión, esa criatura o lo que sea, está tras nosotros, no es coincidencia que mi papá haya ayudado a esas personas, no es coincidencia que estemos aquí, no es coincidencia que todo esté ocurriendo en Sthanford-

-Dean-

-Esta cosa está tras nosotros, la chica que se parece a Jess, el chico que me recuerda a Sammy, el correo de Sally, alguien planeó todo esto, Cas, con el propósito de traernos hasta aquí-

-¿Y Por qué?-

-Eso es lo que tenemos que descubrir, vamos, tenemos que advertirle a Sammy sobre esto-

Castiel asintió antes de transportarlo de regreso a la universidad, probó llamar a Balthazar pero por alguna razón no podía contactar con el ángel. Se giró a Dean muy serio.

-Cas-

-No puedo contactar con Balthazar-

-¿Qué?-

-Hay algo aquí, Dean, algo está bloqueando mis poderes-

-¿Qué...? Cas- el rubio probó llamar a su hermano pero no tenía señal-Mierda, esto está mal-

-Quiero que te quedes aquí, Dean- dijo el ángel volteándose para mirar hacia la entrada- Yo iré a buscarlos… ¿Dean?- Castiel se volteó encontrándose completamente solo, miró a su alrededor pero no había alguien- ¿Dean? ¡DEAN!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam estaba devorando los labios del ángel rebelde mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. Balthazar los había transportado al aula de música que estaba desocupada. El castaño no perdió el tiempo y arremetía contra sus labios mientras le quitaba la ropa arrojándola al suelo.

-Sammy- murmuró el ángel cuando se vio libre de esa boca.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres?- preguntó el cazador mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro que quiero pero antes debes responderme algo-

-Claro, dime- respondió Sam para bajar a morder ese apetecible cuello.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?-

Sam se detuvo en el acto para luego mirarlo fijamente, ¿Qué sentía por Balthazar? No lo sabía con certeza pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

-Sammy-

-No lo sé, Balthy… me gusta que estés conmigo, me gusta besarte y me haces sentir bien-

-Sam- el ángel sonrió.

-Tú me quieres ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-

-Yo también puedo quererte, Balthy-

-¿Y esa chica? ¿Qué pasara con Kathie?-

-Me confunde pero si no fuera por ti… seguiría pensando en ella y no hubiera visto lo evidente, que algo está mal-

-Sammy-

-Quiero que lo intentemos, Balthy, quizás sea egoísta de mi parte pero… estoy seguro que puedo amarte- el ángel sonrió- Balthy-

-Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar-

Ambos volvieron a besarse mientras acariciaban el cuerpo ajeno con devoción. Sam estaba seguro que podría llegar a amar al ángel rebelde y que mientras lo tuviera a su lado, las cosas estarían bien. Ya no se sentía culpable por la muerte de Jessica, ni confundido con la presencia de Kathie y todo lo había logrado Balthazar, todo lo había hecho ese ángel. El castaño lo miró fijamente dándole un pequeño besito en los labios.

-Te quiero, Balthy-

-Yo también te quiero, Sammy-

Iban a besarse de nuevo cuando un fuerte ruido los hizo separarse. Balthazar tomó la mano del cazador antes de mirar a su alrededor, fue a la ventana seguido del menor.

-¿Qué ocurre, Balthy?-

-Algo va mal- miró su mano extrañado- Mis poderes…- se giró a Sam- No puedo usar mis poderes-

-¿Qué…?- Sam se apresuró en sacar su teléfono y probó llamar a Dean pero no conectaba- No hay señal… ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Balthy?-

-Creo que esa cosa que buscamos, decidió actuar- Sam corrió a la puerta e intentó forzarla antes de voltearse al ángel.

-No abre, estamos encerrados-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: Los dos capítulos finales se publicaran viernes y sábado respectivamente. Gracias por leer! :)


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por Anjiiel y Mayrachan1. Aquí se revela quien está detrás de todo y sus motivos. Saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 11**

Dean miró a su alrededor confundido, hace unos segundos estaba en la entrada de la universidad con Castiel y ahora se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio viejo, ¿Cómo demonios llegó ahí?

-Cas- dijo Dean mirando a su alrededor- ¡Cas!-

EL cazador se apresuró en llegar las escaleras para ir a la entrada pero cuando bajó cinco veces consecutivas cayó en cuenta que seguía en el mismo piso.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?- susurró sin creerlo.

Dean corrió revisando las habitaciones pero todas estaban vacías hasta que llegó a la biblioteca. Entró despacio y vio algo sobre una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la ventana. Vio un chocolate a medio terminar y una humeante taza de café.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor- Maldición-

Corrió a la puerta para regresar al pasillo pero en cuanto la atravesó, volvió a encontrarse de frente con la biblioteca. Retrocedió un par de pasos chocando con la mesa mientras miraba la ventana.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?- corrió a asomarse por la ventana y distinguió una silueta familiar- ¿Cas…? ¡CAS!- golpeó el cristal con fuerza pero no consiguió romperlo- ¡CAS!-

Vio como una sombra negra se acercaba a Castiel por la espalda y tomó una silla para golpear el cristal con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo que se rompiera y se afirmó en el borde, sin importar que los pedazos de vidrios le cortaran los dedos.

-¡CAS CUIDADO!-

EL ángel lo miró unos segundos antes de voltearse pero no alcanzó a esquivar la sombra que lo atacó, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡CAS!-

Dean miró a su alrededor impotente, la distancia era demasiada como para poder saltar. Corrió hacia la puerta con la intención de ir a ayudar al ángel pero en cuanto atravesó el umbral, volvió a la biblioteca. Corrió a mirar a la ventana, que estaba como nueva pero no había señales del ángel.

-Cas… ¡CAS!-

Dean trató de concentrarse, si no descubría qué demonios estaba ocurriendo ahí, no podría ir a ayudar a Castiel y todos corrían un grave peligro. Afirmó la frente contra el cristal mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-Cas… por favor resiste angelito… Maldición, no es tiempo para llorar, concéntrate Dean… esa cosa está tras de nosotros, ha manipulado todo para traernos hasta aquí ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias? ¿Pr que crear este estúpido juego…? ¿Juego…? Juego…- giró la cabeza despacio para mirar el café y el chocolate a medio terminar, varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente pero se detuvo en dos y golpeó el cristal- Pero claro, ¿Cómo lo vi antes? ¡Sal de una maldita vez!- gritó girándose para mirar el cuarto- Ya sé quién eres, y te juro que cuando te encuentre, voy a partirte la cara a golpes-

-Esa no es forma de hablarme, Dean- respondió una voz- Hola-

-Ya veras, voy a- una mano cubrió su boca y sintió ese aliento contra su mejilla.

-No arruines la diversión Dean, aun falta la mejor parte del juego, sé un buen chico y solo mira-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam y Balthazar embistieron la puerta, luego del cuarto intentó consiguieron abrirla. Para la sorpresa de ambos, la puerta daba al laboratorio del edificio viejo. Sam miró a su alrededor confundido.

-¿Qué demonios…?-

-Hay que salir de aquí, Sammy, ahora-

-Sí-

Ambos fueron a la puerta pero en cuanto atravesaron el umbral, volvieron a aparecer en el laboratorio. Luego del quinto intento desistieron de la idea.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí, Sammy?-

-Esa cosa no quiere que salgamos por y-

Sam se volteó cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano que llamaba a Castiel. Se asomó a mirar a la ventana para observar como el ángel era atacado por una sombra negra y luego desaparecía. Balthazar golpeó el cristal pero era inútil, no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño.

-Hay que salir, Balthy-

-¿Cómo? Los cristales no se rompen y la puerta nos traería de regreso aquí-

-Mierda…- Sam apretó los puños y miró hacia el techo- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! Maldita cosa, ¡¿Qué Quieres?!- el ángel abrazó al cazador por la espalda.

-Tranquilo, encontraremos la manera de salir de aquí-

-No quiero que lastimen a Dean o a Cas…-

-Sammy-

Ambos permanecieron abrazados durante unos segundos cuando un rechinido los hizo voltear, la puerta se abrió despacio, ambos intercambiaron una mirada para luego tomarse de la mano y salir.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel miró a su alrededor entrecerrando los ojos, hace unos segundos una sombra negra lo atacó afuera del edificio y ahora se encontraba en el corredor del tercer piso. No se molestó en buscarle la lógica al asunto, solo le importaba dar con Dean. Corrió por el pasillo hasta la biblioteca y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-¡Dean!-

El cazador estaba encadenado a la pared, con una mordaza en su boca y había algo de sangre al costado derecho de su cabeza. Castiel no podía hacer mucho con las cadenas, sus poderes no funcionaban. Sacudió a Dean despacio hasta que el cazador reaccionó.

-Menos mal- suspiró aliviado- Voy a sacarte de aquí, Dean, vamos a irnos-

-¿Tan pronto?- dijo una voz divertida- ¿Ya te vas Castiel?- el ángel se volteo despacio.

-Amanda-

-Aun no, Cas, esperemos que lleguen todos los invitados antes de comenzar la fiesta-

Amanda aventó a Castiel contra las mesas que estaban al final de la biblioteca. El ángel se levantó cuando escuchó unos quejidos y vio que Dean intentaba decirle algo mientras forcejeaba por liberarse. La joven se acercó al cazador antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen.

-¡Dean!-

Castiel se levantó rápidamente con la intención de golpearla pero fue aventado al otro lado de la biblioteca, cayendo estruendosamente sobre las sillas. EL ángel escuchó los pasos de la joven que se acercaba y se incorporó adolorido.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué persigues a los Winchester?-

-¿Por qué? Ellos me han quitado algo muy valioso- respondió la joven sonriendo- Y es mí deber asegurarme que sepan atesorarlo-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Castiel confundido- ¿Quién demonios eres?-

-Aun no- Amanda sonrió- Ya están aquí-

Castiel miró hacia la puerta para ver como Sam y Balthazar entraban corriendo. Amanda movió la mano para dejarlos inmóvil contra la pared y sonrió.

-Ahora estamos todos-

-¿Y quién eres tú?- pregunto Sam enojado y luego miró a su hermano- ¿Estás bien, Dean?- este asintió para luego intentar decir algo que fue amortiguado por la mordaza.

-No tiene caso, Dean, aun no es tu turno para hablar-

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- grito Sam.

-¿Por qué los persigues?- preguntó Castiel caminando hacia Amanda- Más te vale que nos los lastimes o te juro que voy a matarte lenta y dolorosamente-

-Cas- susurró Amanda- ¿Por qué haces tanto por ellos? ¡¿No te das cuenta que él no te merece?! ¡Míralo, Cas! ¡¿Qué ha hecho Dean Winchester por ti?! ¡Nada!-

-Cállate- siseó el ángel apretando los puños.

-Solo acude a ti cuando necesita ayuda, se pasa el tiempo ligando por ahí, acostándose con la primera mujer que se le insinuaba, ¡¿Cómo puedes querer a una persona que se comporta como una pu?!—

Dean miró como el ángel había abofeteado a Amanda y la miraba muy enojado, jamás había visto a Castiel tan enfadado.

-No te atrevas a insultar a Dean de esa manera-

-Cas…-

-Dean no es perfecto pero yo lo amo de esa manera, no hay una sola cosa de su persona que no ame-

La joven lo miró fijamente antes de chasquear sus dedos para liberar a Dean de las cadenas y la mordaza que cubría su boca. El rubio vio como aparecía aquello en su mano derecha y lo embistió para rodar con ella por el suelo.

-¡Ya basta!- grito Dean muy enojado- Solo te lo diré una vez, así que escucha muy bien imbécil, no te llevaras a Cas de mi lado porque ese angelito- dijo apuntándolo- Es mío, ya no pertenece al cielo, ni a ti, ni a Dios, Castiel es mío, ¿Te quedó claro?- Amanda frunció el ceño- Bien, segundo, Cas y Balthy se quedaran aquí, y si tengo que matarte para que dejes de hacer tanto escándalo, pues bien, lo hare. No te voy a permitir que lastimes a mi familia-

-¿Qué sientes por Cas?- pregunto mirándolo.

-Lo amo, Cas es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no dejare que me lo quites, ¿Te quedo claro?-

-Idiota-

Dean lo miró unos segundos para luego caminar hacia Castiel y reafirmar sus palabras con un candente beso. El ángel correspondió su gesto de inmediato, cosa que alegró inmensamente a Dean. El rubio lo tomó de la mano para indicarlo con el dedo.

-No vuelvas a jugar con nosotros, mira que las ganas de matarte no me faltan y la próxima que te atrevas a divertirte a costa nuestra, te juro que te mato, ¡imbécil!-

-Dean…- susurró Castiel.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó Sam- ¿Lo conoces?-

-Claro, es mejor que tomes tu verdadera forma, Gabriel-

-¿Gabriel?- soltaron Balthazar y Castiel al mismo tiempo. EL ángel regresó a su forma original y sonrió.

-¿Cómo me descubriste tan rápido, Dean?-

-Solo hay un imbécil que se divierte a costa nuestra y solo conozco un ángel que tiene el poder suficiente para hacer todo esto y que además, tiene una manía con los dulces-

-Touché-

-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunto Balthazar serio- ¿Qué hay de los chicos desaparecidos?-

-Todo fue obra mía, Balthy, mis escenarios, mis personajes-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Castiel enojado.

-No puedes culparme, Cas, cuando me entere que mis hermanitos estaban… emparejándose con esos cazadores, tenía que comprobar con mis propios ojos que realmente estarían bien. Sammy fue sencillo, aceptó sin problemas sus sentimientos por Balthy pero Dean es un hueso duro de roer, te costó decirlo, cazador-

-Que te jodan, Gabriel-

-El que quiere que se lo jodan es otro, Dean-

-Bastardo- siseo el rubio.

-Les hice un favor chicos, gracias a mí, ahora están juntitos y felices pero no se preocupen, no tienen que agradecerme, fue un placer ayudarles, espero que hayan aprendido muy bien su lección chicos, nos vemos y más les vale que cuiden de mis hermanos o esto no se comparará a lo que les haré-

Dean miró enojado al ángel que desapareció del cuarto y se volteó para ir a la puerta, sin soltar la mano de Castiel. Sam se quedó pensativo cuando sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura por la espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre, Balthy?-

-No puedo creer que Gabriel haya hecho esto para ayudarnos…-

-¿No estás enojado?-

-Para nada- se volteó abrazando al ángel mientras sonreía- Gracias a esto descubrí que te quiero-

-Sammy-

-Te quiero mucho Balthy-

-Yo también te quiero Sammy-

Ambos se besaron para luego salir tomados de la mano y alcanzar a sus respectivos hermanos.

Dean salió del edificio muy enojado cuando sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por la espalda.

-Dean-

-Ese imbécil me las pagara, Cas, siempre se está burlando de mí-

-Dean-

-Tu hermano es un bastardo, te juro que cuando aparezca de nuevo lo voy a-

-Dean-

-¿Qué?-

-Te amo- el cazador sonrió un poco y se volteó entre esos cálidos brazos.

-Yo también te amo, Cas, perdóname por ser tan idiota y no darme cuenta antes-

-Perdonado, me gustas así-

Dean sonrió ante las palabras del ángel y lo besó. Quizás estaba un poquito agradecido de Gabriel, sin ese tonto caso ficticio nunca habría descubierto sus sentimientos por Castiel. Quizás y tan solo quizás, ese ángel le había enseñado una valiosa lección de amor, que tal vez, en un futuro lejano, le agradecería.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: Mañana publico el último capitulo y este fic se acaba. Gracias por leer! :)


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anjiiel y Phillyel erit lux . Y aquí termina la historia, Saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 12**

Luego de que "solucionaron el caso ficticio" las cosas estuvieron tranquilas. Decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones para quedarse en la ciudad unos días. Balthazar y Sam andaban juntos de un lado para otro, eran tan empalagosos que aquella tarde superaron el umbral de tolerancia de Dean. Su hermano y Balthazar estaba sentados en el sillón, comiéndose a besos.

-Chicos- insistió Dean por quinta vez- Por favor, no queremos verlos en acción… ¡Chicos!- ninguno le respondió- ¡Sammy! ¡Balthy!-

-Es inútil- dijo Castiel suspirando mientras hojeaba un libro.

-Pero es molesto, Cas, míralos… ¡Ni que fueran recién casados! Les recuerdo que no están solos y no tenemos interés en ver como follan sobre el sillón… ¿Me están escuchando? ¡Chicos!-

Castiel dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se levantó para tomar la mano de su pareja. Era mejor dejar a los tortolitos solos antes de que comenzaran a hacerlo frente a ellos. Llevó a Dean un lago, uno que solían frecuentar cuando la parejita se ponía cariñosa sin importar que estuvieran presentes. Dean tiró una piedra al agua y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es molesto, Cas ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que irnos cuando ellos comienzan con sus tonterías?-

-Dean-

-Son unos idiotas, Cas, la próxima vez los pateare por calientes- el ángel sonrió para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Yo lo encuentro lindo-

-Cas-

-Ya sabes cómo es Balthazar, no pierde ocasión para correrle mano a Sam-

-Lo sé pero me dan ganas de patearlos, Cas-

-Deberíamos probar Dean-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Balthazar dice que estás de mal genio porque yo no te hago esas cosas y que si te amara más seguido, estarías de buen humor-

-¡Ese ángel pervertido!- grito Dean apretando los puños- Maldito gigoló, le daré una paliza cuando regresemos-

-Dean-

-¿Qué?- se volteó y el ángel lo besó sonriendo.

-Si tienes un mal genio pero no te preocupes, yo te lo quito-

Dean iba a contradecirlo pero en cuanto esos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, solo se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y ambos se perdieron en una espiral de placer que duró hasta bien entrada la noche.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel comprobó con una sonrisa, que la sesión de sexo de ayer había dado sus resultados, ya que Dean estaba de excelente humor mientras saboreaba un pedazo de tarta y hablaba con Sam. Balthazar se acercó tomando una cerveza y sonrió.

-Veo que pusiste en práctica lo que te dije-

-Sí, funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba- respondió el ángel menor mirando a su pareja.

-Lo sabía, si a ese rubio idiota solo le faltaba que alguien le demostrara quien manda, ese es mi Cassie- dijo palmeándole el hombro.

-Balthazar-

-Realmente es increíble- Dean dio un brinco cuando escuchó esa voz contra su oído derecho, cayendo de bruces al suelo- Cas te quito el enojo en una noche-

-¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Gabriel?!- grito Dean apuntándolo desde el suelo.

-Vine a ver cómo van las cosas con mis parejas favoritas, Sam y Balthazar están que queman, deberías aprender de ellos, Dean, aunque debo admitir- se acercó sonriendo para mirar al rubio- No pensé que lloriquearas como una niñita cuando Cas te lo hace-

-¿Qué…?- Dean enrojeció en el acto y se levantó furioso-¡¿Me estás espiando, animal?!-

-Eres una niñita, Dean, si Sammy supiera como lloriqueas cuando Cas te lo hace, niñita-

Dean tomó lo primero que encontró a mano y le arrojó una botella de cerveza a Gabriel pero este la esquivó sonriendo. Dean enfureció y comenzó a perseguirlo por el cuarto mientras el ángel travieso se mofaba de sus "lloriqueos", apareciendo y desapareciendo por todo el cuarto. Logró hacer que Dean cayera de bruces al suelo y se rio divertido.

-¿Cómo es que lloriqueas, Dean? "Sí, Cas, dame más fuerte, Cas por favor"- el rubio se levantó sosteniendo el aceite sagrado y un encendedor en la mano.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, maldito ángel, te enviare de regreso al cielo, ¡Maldito bastardo pervertido!-

Gabriel se rio para salir del cuarto, siendo perseguido por un muy enojado Dean, que solo deseaba rostizarlo en aceite sagrado. Sam se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró resignado.

-Dios, esos dos no tienen remedio, ¿Es que Gabe no se cansa de molestar a Dean?-

-Es divertido- dijo Balthazar tomando su mano para besarla- Apuesto a que Dean si lloriquea como una niñita, ¿Verdad Cassie? Ya sé, la próxima vez los grabaré en video, será genial y- Sam le palmeó el hombro.

-No seas pervertido, Balthy o dormirás solo-

-Eso suena mal, Sammy, ¿Serias capaz?-

-Pruébame- el ángel rebelde lo besó para luego mirar a su hermano.

-Es mejor que vayas por tu rubio idiota, antes de que le pase algo, ya sabes cómo es Gabe, no perderá ocasión para divertirse a costa de él-

-Sí- respondió resignado Castiel y desapareció del cuarto.

Castiel encontró a su pareja cerca del parque, acorralado por cerca de seis gatos contra un árbol mientras estornudaba como loco. A unos metros, estaba Gabriel grabando la escena entre carcajadas y pidiéndole a Dean que saludara a la cámara. Castiel suspiró sonriendo, sabía que Gabriel jamás lo admitiría pero por dentro, le gustaba Dean, por eso planeo ese caso falso para ayudarlos. Se recordó mentalmente no enfadarse con Gabriel, gracias a él estaba con Dean. Los miró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de ir a ayudar a Dean con los gatos. Le gustaba ver que su pareja y su hermano mayor se llevaran tan bien.


End file.
